Team RWBY Plays
by HolyOrdersOtaku
Summary: What happens when team RWBY gets their hands on various games? They play said games. Many much shenanigans. Rated T for language.
1. Team RWBY Plays: Dungeons & Dragons

Team JNPR's room was oddly empty, considering team RWBY was visiting. Usually, when team RWBY joined their friends of JNPR the room would be packed, but today only five people resided within. Ren apparently had some family business he had to take care of, and Pyrrha managed to get Jaune out of the dorm to go shopping. That left Nora all by herself until she decided to invite team RWBY over for a nice little game.

Ruby and Yang were excited to try the game out, having heard of it before, while Blake seemed relatively uninterested and Weiss was only putting in enough effort to humor Nora. "Did you guys finish making up your characters?" she asked excitedly. They all nodded and she asked to look at them, starting with Ruby.

"I am Sir Rubel, Knight Extraordinaire!" Ruby exclaimed.

Nora nodded, pleased with Ruby's choices. She turned to Yang. "I'm going to play Sol, Flame of the Heart! I fight for justice in the world!"

Nora turned to the other two girls. Weiss just handed her sheet over. "My character is Snow," she said dryly. Nora saw that not a whole lot of effort went into the role play element for Snow, but was happy nonetheless.

It was with Blake, the story loving bookworm, that she was disappointed. "Blake?" Nora asked.

"What?" the faunus asked.

"No, I meant your character. Why did you name it Blake?"

Blake shrugged. "Didn't see a reason not to."

Nora thought about making her change it, but decided against it; at least she chose to be something other than Human, unlike the others. She had waited long enough for the four girls to prepare their sheets, and she was itching to start their adventure. "Okay! I have enough dice for everyone, so pick your favorite color!" She presented several small, clear rectangular plastic boxes, each with a full set of player's dice; a D4, D6, D8, two D10s, D12, and a D20. They each chose their respective colors; Ruby red, Weiss white, Blake black, and Yang yellow. "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Okay! Here we go!"

The five girls all sat down at a decently sized table for such a game, and Nora set up her screen to hide behind during the game. She stood, indicating that she was about to begin, and started talking in a dramatic voice. '_The Land of Anima has seen many years of war and bloodshed. The Elves of Aksis were once at war with the kingdoms of men and dwarves. The orcs of the Southern Waste had attacked The Column and assaulted the White Wall, attempting to destroy the White. Finally, after decades of war and strife, peace seems to have returned to Anima. The elves, humans, and dwarves formed the Treaty of the Three Races, and the orcs were driven back down the Column and into the Southern Waste, where the King of Werewolves would eventually destroy them. All was well, until the Dragons returned from their slumber in the deep and frozen northern glacier island of Dragondome. The Isles Aksis and all of its surrounding cities are burning, and the Dragons seem hell bent on turning Anime to ash. Sir Rubel was sent forth from the White Wall to lend aid to the elves of Aksis, who sent their half elf liason, Blake, to request the aid. Along the way, a traveling bard from Shelfwatch in the far north of the mainland encounters the good knight and his half elf partner. She tells the two of current news, reporting that the fires of Aksis can be seen from across the frozen ocean as far as Shelfwatch. She introduces herself as Snow and begins to accompany the pair in the hopes that she could write many a song based on their adventures. The trio make it as far as the White before resting, having traveled for three days straight for over a hundred miles from the White Wall. In the inn they meet a mercenary fighter named Sol who offers his services for minimal pay, simply wanting to fight dragons.'_

Nora sits down, looking at her four players. "You are in the tavern inn, party fully assembled. The next morning you decide to set out once more. You hear reports from the innkeeper that there is a bandit blockade to the north near Night Lake. H tells you that your options are to go east or west around them, extending your journey, or proceed north and face the bandits head on. What do you do?"

Ruby stared at her character sheet, deep in thought. "I think we should stop the bandits. They're probably hurting innocent people," she says.

Yang nods. "I agree. I'm ready to kick some bandit ass!"

Weiss shakes her head. "Our objective is in Aksis, though, is it not?" she asked. Nora agreed. "Then it's a waste of time to deal with these bandits. Even if it costs a few days of extra travel, it'd be easier to go around and ignore them. Let the local guards deal with it."

"I say we ignore them," Blake agrees.

Nora gives a slight sound of disappointment. "Looks like it's a split decision. The party leader makes the final decision!"

"Who's the party leader?" Blake asked.

"That would be Sir Rubel!" Weiss and Blake both groan, knowing that the game will be prolonged now that they know that Ruby is in charge of their fictional team.

Ruby grins a very wide grin. "To the bandit blockade!"

Nora nods. "A day goes by before you reach the blockade. You are observing from several meters away so as to not give away your position. What are you going to do?"

Weiss considers the scenario. "What are our options?" she asks.

"This is D&D! There are no options!" Nora declares. "Do what you want and I can wing it! If you want to attack you can attack! If you want to strip and seduce the bandits you can do that too! It's all up to you!"

Blake nods. "In that case, I suggest we use caution and try to sneak up on them."

"Sure thing, Blake!" Yang agrees. "So, how do we do that?"

"Everyone that's sneaking must roll a Dexterity check!"

"Okay," Yang says as she checks her character sheet. "Uh, my Dexterity is 9; is that bad?"

Nora gives her a 'ooooh' before explaining, "You see the minus number next to it?"

"Minus One; what does that mean?"

"It means that whatever you roll for that check, you take away one. So say you need a 15 to win and you roll said 15, that minus turns it into a 14, making you lose."

"Ah," Yang replied. "So, I probably shouldn't sneak?"

Nora shrugs. "You can try. You might get lucky!"

"Okay," she says as she picks up her yellow D20.

"Wait!" Weiss says. "If she fails, will we be found out since she's going first?"

Nora nodded. "You better believe it! Those bandits will see you faster than Ruby can move."

Weiss turned to Yang. "Let Blake, me, and then Ruby go first, Yang."

"Alight," she replied.

Blake picks up her black die and gives it a light toss onto the table, rolling a 14. "14+4 is 18," she says. "Is that good enough."

Nora nods. "You successfully sneak up behind the bandits. Very little noise, if any, could be heard by your movements; they are unaware of your presence. Weiss?"

Weiss nods and rolls her white die. She smiles. "A perfect 20, plus my modifier of +3, giving me 23."

Nora whistles. "It's almost as if you don't even exist as you ease up to where Blake has hidden. Ruby, I mean, Sir Rubel, it's your turn."

Ruby rolls her red die, crossing her fingers. "17+1 is 18. I do the same as Blake!"

"Roger that! You sneak up and hide with Blake and Snow, waiting for Sol to join you. Sol?"

Yang gave a curt nod. She gives her D20 a quick shake before rolling her die; it landed on 11. She gave the others a shy smile. "So, 11-1 is 10. Does a 10 work for you nora?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmnoooope!" Nora exclaims. "In spite of your teammates efforts to keep a low profile, you give away their positions, as well as your own, when you loudly stopped to see what they were hiding for." She stood up, thrusting her arm outwards in a commanding pose. "ROLL FOR INITIATIVE!"

The four girls roll their dice together, figuring out the order in which they would fight. There were four bandits, it would seem, and the order was Bandit 1, Yang, Weiss, Bandit 3, Bandit 2, Blake, Bandit 4, and Ruby. Nora laid a grid pattern map of a forest on the table and placed miniature versions of team RWBY on the map. Blake found it interesting that, even though the figures weren't appropriate for their characters, they were exact replicas of their real selves, and she wondered how Nora had made them. "The bandit approaches Rubel and attacks. He~," Nora dragged out the word as she rolled a die behind the screen. "Hits!" She rolled a different die this time. "Take five damage!"

"Well, I'm down to 25," Ruby said as she marks her HP down on her character sheet.

"Yang! Sol! What will you do?"

Yang looked at the board. She had two bandits nearby, and her Sol was nowhere near close enough to Rubel to help immediately. "I will move five spaces toward Rubel and attack Bandit 1!" She moved her figure and rolled a D20. "12+3 is 15! How does that work for ya!"

"Sorry, you just barely missed. Snow?"

"Right," she said. "I will move over here," she moved her character three spaces. "And I will play a healing song on Rubel."

"That's an ability?" Yang asked.

"It's homebrew!" Nora declared. "I allowed it because none of you picked a healing class. You gotta have a medic!"

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby declared, her character back to 30 HP.

Nora grinned. "Bandit number three will move on Snow!"

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed with shock. "Why me?"

"Because you're closest, and you're the prettiest of the group! No offence, Blake." Blake just grunted in response. "He hits!" she declared after rolling her die. "Take six points of damage!"

"Do, I'm down to 19 then." Weiss commented to herself.

"Bandit number 2 will attack Sol!" She moved the figure of the bandit to be adjacent to Yang's character. "He rolls…and he misses. Blake, it's your turn!"

Blake observed the battlefield on the table before her. She moved her character one space over to be behind the bandit that attacked Sol. "I move here to attack, gaining combat advantage over Bandit 2." She rolls her D20. "With my dexterity modifier, and my combat advantage modifier, I win the roll. Not including those, I appear to have rolled a perfect 20. This gives me a critical hit for maximum damage of 2d12+2=26."

Nora whistled again. "You killed him!"

The others just stared blankely at her. "How did you know you could do all of that?" Yang asked.

Blake picked up a book from the table. "I read the rules, as well as details concerning my character's class." The book said it was the D&D rulebook.

"Nice! Now for Bandit number four! He will move over here," she moved him away from the battle. "He is attempting to escape after seeing what Blake did to his comrade. Rubel?"

"Right! I will move over to him to try to stop him. I attack!" She rolled her die and also achieved a perfect twenty. "Let's see… that plus this equals that…carry the one…um…"

"You killed him, Ruby," Nora assured. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Oh, good."

"Back to Bandit 1! He attacks Sol! He hits! Take four damage!" Yang marked her HP down. "And now its your turn, Sol!"

Yang thought for a moment. "You said we can do anything, right?"

"As far as attacks go you have to use what your character has, but every other action is available to you."

"Okay," Yang said with a smile. "I want to charge Bandit 1, slide under him, and punch him in the balls with my spiked gauntlets!"

Nora burst out laughing before Yang could roll her die. "I like that so much that I'm not even going to make you roll. You hit him critically and kill him!"

"You can do that?" Yang asked.

"The rulebook says that the Dungeon Master is allowed to, and I quote, 'Fudge the rules' at their own discretion."

"Well, that leaves the one bandit, then," Yang replied.

In a matter of minutes the four of them ganged up on the enemy NPC and he was slain very quickly. As Nora was giving them their loot and experience points for the encounter, Jaune and Pyrrha returned. "Oh, no," Pyrrha said. "She got you guys to play that silly game?"

"I dunno," Ruby replied. "I think its kinda fun."

Weiss yawned. "We've been played for an hour and a half, though. I'm getting tired."

Yang agreed with both Weiss and Ruby, and so did Blake. The four agreed to leave for the day. "Thanks for the game, Nora," Yang called as they left.

She waved at them as they left. Nora focused her attention on Jaune and Pyrrha now. "So, do you guys want to continue _your_ campaign?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

So...that was a thing. This isn't my first fanfiction (I have two others posted over on fimfiction if you're into My Little Pony. Just search for HolyOrdersOtaku on and you'll find my other fics.) This is, however, my first RWBY fanfiction. It's infectious, I must say. I've been reading RWBY fanfics like crazy for about three or four days now, and I finally decided I would do one. I chose D&D for the subject because I feel I can potentially make some funny material out of it. Why? Because every session of D&D I play goes off the rails with insanity. My favorite moment was when my friend was playing a Warforged fighter with a giant hammer. We're attacking a bandit watchtower, and he decides to hit the wall instead of the door with his hammer, making a perfect 20 on his strength check. The wall comes crashing down, and then he lets my character, a half-elf rogue, walk through the dust and rubble, quoting _Blade_ with, "Catch you f**kers at a bad time?"

I don't know if I will continue this or not. I will label it as complete for now, but something may strike my fancy and I may update it with some more...but I doubt it. Thank you for reading, and I hope to come out with more RWBY fanfiction very soon!


	2. Team RWBY Plays: Call of Duty

"You did _not_ just pick Nuketown 2025!" Weiss exclaims in disbelief, staring at her TV screen. "It's the exact same map from the last game, and it's just as terrible!"

Yang sighed heavily. "What if I did? I'm hosting the damn game, so deal with it!"

"It is small enough for a four player free for all," Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, I think I'm with Weiss on this one. It's _too_ small. We'll be running into each other every five seconds," Ruby added.

"Well, too bad. I'm host, and I want to play on Nuketown!" Yang declared, finalizing her decision by pressing "Start Game."

5…4…3…2…1. Four TVs and four Xbox 360s arranged in the room of team RWBY began to load the game and map, and the four teammates began their epic battle to see who would reign supreme over the others.

Barely two seconds in and Ruby nailed the first kill with a sniper rifle headshot using the XPR-50. "You sniper loving jerk!" Yang exclaimed, having been the first casualty.

"Not my fault! You spawned ten feet away!" Ruby declared, defending her kill.

"See? I told you its too small of a map!" Weiss pointed out. She rounded a corner and spotted Ruby, who had entered one of the houses and was camping the window. Weiss snuck up behind her and took her out with a knife.

"Oh, come on! That's cheap!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Says the camper."

"It's a legitimate strategy!"

Yang was enjoying the banter, as she was now sneaking up on Weiss who had only just left the building. Seconds later, however, multiple SMR shots were fired, killing both Yang and Weiss. "What the hell!?" Yang exclaimed, frustrated that she didn't have a kill yet.

Blake grinned lightly. "Careful," she cautioned the others. "I'm quite good with this SMR."

"Oh, that does it kitty cat! I am so going to end you!"

Blake giggled softly. "I'd like to see you try." She saw a sniper shot barely miss her. She positioned her targeting reticle ever so carefully and took out Ruby. "Ruby, stop camping. It'll be the death of you."

"How did you _do_ that?" Ruby asked, feeling frustrated that she missed. Blake now had the lead with three kills; the goal was the first to twenty-five wins.

Weiss had found Blake and was ready to blast her with a shotgun when she saw a rocket propelling towards her face. With no time to dodge, Yang secured her first kill in an explosive manner. Blake took notice of the explosion and followed the trail to its source; Yang. Once in the same general area as Yang, Blake had only to find her, which was easy because Yang had no idea that Blake had followed her. She was hiding behind a door inside one of the houses. Normally it'd be a deathtrap to walk in and try to fight, so Blake opted to throw a grenade in instead. Yang, once again, couldn't escape and was blown away by the frag.

"You are so dead, kitty!" Yang exclaimed.

"Stop barking and start biting," Blake teased in return.

"Ruby, you insufferable dolt! Stop camping!" Weiss exclaimed, having been sniped by the stationary girl.

Another shot was fired from Ruby's sniper, taking Yang out again. "Damn it, Ruby! I swear to god I am going to beat the living hell out of you!"

"Bullcrap! You'd never hurt my pretty face, Yang! You said so yourself!" Ruby replied with a smile as she sniped Weiss again.

"I never made that promise!" Weiss declared.

Blake smiled. Her SMR shot three times, taking out Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. Yang stood up. "What the f…"

"Girls!" a voice came from their door. The four looked and saw that Ren had invited himself into their room. "It's after midnight. Could you keep it down?"

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang all blushed. Before they could apologize they heard the game over sounds and each looked to their screens. In the short time of their distraction, Blake had hunted each of them down and destroyed them until she got the winning score.

The three defeated girls couldn't believe how quickly they were beaten, and Blake calmly turned off her TV and Xbox, setting the controller down, and went to bed.

Ren nodded. "Thank you. Good night," he said as he left and closed the door, leaving the three girls alone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello again. Quick update, I know. But hey, what are you gonna do? I contemplated going to bed when I decided to change up the story a little bit. Instead of a potential one shot of the girls of RWBY playing D&D, why not a series of shorts following the girls playing various games? So, now we have Team RWBY Plays...and I'm not gonna lie; I would seriously watch that if Rooster Teeth added that to the Achievement Hunter segments. Get Lindsey, Erin, Kara, and Barbara to play games together in character...I think it would be funny. Oh well. If you liked it, please feel free to leave a review, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could suggest some games for team RWBY to play.


	3. Team RWBY Plays: Counter-Strike

RedRose has joined the Counter-Terrorists

Dusty has joined the Counter-Terrorists

Bookworm has joined the Counter-Terrorists

BikerBabe55 has joined the Counter-Terrorists

"Really, Yang? That's your username?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, every other name I tried was taken," Yang retorted. She looked at the half full lobby on her xbox screen. "Isn't team JNPR supposed to join us?"

On cue, four players entered the lobby.

BraveKnight001 has joined the Terrorists

Magnetics has joined the Terrorists

AirborneUnicorn has joined the Terrorists

RenderedGreen has joined the Terrorists

"Oh," Yang stated. "There they are."

"I'll bet Jaune is terrible at this game," Ruby stated gleefully.

"Most likely true, but we don't know about the others. My money is that Ren is pretty good, and Pyrrha may not be too bad." Blake interjected.

"So we just keep them from planting a bomb, or if that fails we defuse the bomb. That sounds simple enough," Weiss stated.

The countdown began and promptly ended, loading the map and the game was about to begin.

Map: De_Aztec

Yang cleared her throat as they spawned, waiting for the first round to begin. "Okay, so here's the plan; we split up. Ruby and Weiss cover the Bridge, while Blake and I run through the Double Doors to Point B and cover it. If they aren't at either place, then we'll run through Water to cut them off. Sound good?"

The other three girls all agreed. Ruby, in typical ruby fashion, spent all of her money on a sniper rifle, while Wiess simply bought a defuse kit and a pistol. Blake bought duel pistols and Yang bought a pump shotgun.

3…2…1… 'GO! GO! GO!' And the game began. Weiss hid around the corner while Ruby positioned herself to watch the Bridge with her scope. A few seconds later, she smiled as her first target came into view.

RedRose (SNIPER) BraveKnight001

Jaune had been eliminated for the round. "Three left," Ruby stated.

From across the hall they heard Nora yell, "RATATATATATATATA!"

AirborneUnicorn (LMG) Bookworm

"Nora got me. She came up the ramp from Water," Blake stated.

"I got her!" Yang declared.

AirborneUnicorn (LMG) BikerBabe55

"I don't got her!" Yang corrected.

'BOMB HAS BEEN PLANTED'

"She had the bomb?" Blake asked, surprised that the bomb carrier would run off alone. Then again, it was Nora.

"Ruby, cover me. I'm going to defuse it," Weiss said.

"'Kay!" Ruby replied, following Weiss. As soon as they exited the room she saw Ren running with an SMG in hand. She quickly scoped in…

RedRose (SNIPER) RenderedGreen

And eliminated him. "Two left!"

They ran quickly down the walkway, about to turn right towards Point B, when Pyrrha made a surprise appearance and shot Weiss. Weiss managed to survive long enough for Ruby to eliminate her.

RedRose (SNIPER) Magnetics

"Couldn't you have done that faster?" Weiss asked, chastising Ruby. The clock was ticking and the bomb was still about to go off.

"Careful about Nora!" Yang exclaimed.

The pair ran to bombsite B where Weiss started to defuse, until once again Nora yelled from next door, "RATATATATATA!"

AirborneUnicorn (LMG) Dusty

"Damnit!" Weiss uncharacteristically swore.

Ruby quickly dispatched Nora as fast as she could, leaving her to diffuse the bomb.

The beeping was getting faster and faster, and Ruby was barely making any progress with the diffusion. "Why aren't you defusing it?" Weiss asked.

"I don't have a kit! It takes a while!" Ruby defended herself. She was getting closer and closer. "Yes!" She exclaimed, thinking that she had brought her team victory, but at the last second the bomb went off.

**TERRORISTS WIN**

Ruby stared at her screen in bewilderment, her eye twitching. She had single handedly eliminated the entirety of team JNPR, and she still failed to diffuse the bomb.

"Ruby?" Yang asked. "You okay?"

Ruby smiled gently. "I'm fine," she replied before taking the game out of the system, put it in its case and left the room, slamming the door. The three girls stared at the door quietly before they heard next door, "I HATE THIS GAME!" followed by the sound of someone getting hit in the face by a flying game case; most likely it was Juane.

Yang laughed nervously when Ruby finally came back. "So," she began, breaking the silence. "How about we play something else?"

Ruby glared daggers into Yang's soul, though her smile made her appear happy. "How about you shut up, and I go to bed!"

Yang gulped. "That works too. Good night, sis."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

You ever play a game of Counter-Strike and get so pissed off that you do what Ruby did? I know I would if it wasn't for the fact that Counter-Strike: GO is a digital game. Eh, you win some you lose more than you care to count; what ya gonna do? So far, people have suggested WoW and Dead or Alive as games for Team RWBY to play. I don't have any experience with DOA, but I did play WoW for a short time...not gonna lie, I wasn't impressed, but I think I took away enough information to make a Team RWBY Plays of it...eventually. Till next time.


	4. Team RWBY Plays: Mario Kart

Weiss sighed with contempt. "Yang, I…I…I don't even know where to begin."

"What's wrong, Princess?" Yang asked.

"You…you are the biggest moron there ever was. Period. Congratultions, Ruby, you've moved up in life."

Ruby looked between the TV screen and Weiss. "I don't know if I should be happy about that."

Blake shook her head, but knew that arguing with Yang was futile. No matter what any of the three girls said to the blond maniac, they were going to play this game. That was fine in and of itself, but what wasn't fine was the track that Yang had picked.

They were going to race on Rainbow Road.

"It _could_ be fun, guys. Let's not knock it till we at least try," Ruby said with a shy smile.

"Says the girl who hit Jaune in the face when she rage quit after _one round_," Blake commented, remembering their incident involving Counter-Strike.

"In my defense, I had played dozens of rounds that day to get a feel for the game. I was already irritated by it. Also, I said I was sorry to him."

"That aside, I don't see the issue at hand," Yang stated plainly.

"Have you ever raced on Rainbow Road before?" Weiss asked.

"Nope. Sounds cool though."

Weiss sighed. "Let's get this over with before I kill someone."

"I think you'll kill someone before it's over, Weiss," Ruby answered. "I just hope it's not me."

"Ruby, I may get irritated by you, but you're far to adorable for me to lay a hand on."

"Aww, thanks, Weiss!"

"Enough shipping, girls! Let's race!"

Ruby was Mario, Weiss was Peach, Blake was Yoshi (she whispered something about it being cute when she selected her driver), and Yang was driving as Wario; clearly the villain among villains today.

"Ten laps! Winner takes all!" Yang exclaimed.

"What are we taking?" Ruby asked.

"Your sister's life," Weiss replied flatly.

3…2…1…GO!

The race began! Of the twelve drivers, only the four mentioned above were human (and faunus, respectively). The rest were computer driven, and Yang had apparently, without realizing, set the AI difficulty as high as possible. The after just a few short minutes, Yang was the first to fall off of the track, going from fifth to tenth position. "Damn! I didn't know that could happen."

"I don't see how you didn't see that coming. We're racing on broken light in space for goodness sake," Blake stated just before she slipped off the track due to a rogue banana peel. "Shit!" She exclaimed. "Er, I mean…oh well."

"Have…have we finally found a game that Blake _isn't_ awesome at?" Ruby asked.

"Didn't she get eliminated really quickly on Counter-Strike?" Yang asked.

"To be fair, Ruby's anger forced us to only play one round. I didn't get my shot at redemption," Blake pointed out. She was forced off of the road by a turtle shell. "Damnit! I mean…who threw that?"

"In additional fairness, Rainbow Road isn't the best judge of skill for this game. Everyone is terrible at it," Weiss interjected.

"I'm not," Ruby said, just before she drove off the edge, being pushed from third to eighth position. "Okay, I lied. I'm terrible at this map."

"Case and point," Weiss smiled as she passed the leading driver, entering first place and completing the first lap. "I'll take the lead, thank you."

"Not if I can help it!" Yang exclaimed from the sixth place position.

Weiss scoffed. "What can you do from there? You can't stop me unless you either pass the other racers or…or…" Her voice trailed off in realization. "You don't!"

"I do! BLUE SHELL MOTHER F(bleep)KERS!" She exclaimed as she mashed the power up button. A blue turtle shell flew and raced to meet Weiss's kart, forcing her off the track.

"What?" Ruby asked. "Were you just censored?"

Everything paused for a moment, and Nora stepped in and began speaking to…to someone. "We from the RWBY show do not encourage such harsh language during video game times unless you are in the proper environment. We advise the readers to ignore Yang for the duration of the game, for she will be heavily censored unless she cleans up her language. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the chapter."

Nora disappeared and time seemed to resume. "What just happened?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged. "F(bleep)k if I know. Wait, was I just bleeped? What the f(bleep)k?"

Blake shook her head. "I think that means stop using such language, Yang. Clearly f(bleep)k…er, _that_ word is too strong. Just say something else."

"Why is this even a thing!?" Yang asked.

Nora returned for a quick moment. "Because this isn't really canon!" She promptly left again.

Ruby shrugged. "There you go, this isn't canon. Can we get back to playing?"

"Oh, right. What lap are we on?"

"We're on lap eight," Weiss answered. "And I'm winning again!"

Blake had crashed and fell of the road several times by this point, and she was beginning to look visibly frustrated. "This damn game is pissing me off," she whispered to herself.

Lap nine came and went, and the final lap was upon the four girls. Weiss was still leading with Ruby right behind her, Yang was in fifth place, and Blake could hardly be considered a participant; everything made her fall off the track. "I win!" Weiss declared as she passed the finish line. The race was over, and Blake growled audibly.

"Well, one of these days I'm going to win a game!" Yang declared happily.

"I have a game for you," Blake said.

"What's that?"

"Let's play 'Don't Get Strangled!'" she declared as she pounced on Yang and began choking her. "It had to be Rainbow Road! It just had to be Rainbow Road!"

"Blake! That hurts! Please stop!" Yang choked through Blake's efforts.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S****NOTES **

I feel so silly about including the stupid censorship joke and breaking the fourth wall. I promise not to do it again. On a side note, the whole reason I wrote that Yang said what she said about the blue shell is because that's how I sometimes talk when playing vidya games with my friends. Adds to the humor. I would have gladly left it as is, but I didn't want to go from T to M simply for the sake of one chapter, so I turned it into its own little joke.

I'm still open to suggestions, and I really like some of the ones I'm getting. I feel like I _technically_ fulfilled one of them. Ziirroh asked for Mario Party, but I've never played that game (I know, I'm a sad excuse of a human being.) But I have played plenty of Mario Kart...and ruins friendships just as much from what I understand. I have a few ideas for chapters now, though. Such as: WoW, Monopoly, TF2, to name a few. No promises on whether or not they'll happen, but I would like to try.

Next chapter is set in stone though. Next time on 'Team RWBY Plays': Armored Core: For Answer!


	5. Team RWBY Plays: Armored Core For Answer

"As punishment, I'm going to make you play this!" Blake exclaimed as she held the game box to Yang. _Armored Core: For Answer_ was already in the Xbox, and Yang glared at her yellow controller.

"Do I have to?" Yang asked.

"Of course! This is what you get when you molest me!"

"I did no such thing! I played with your ears!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Same thing to a faunus."

Yang sighed, giving in to her defeat against Blake. _Stupid sexy cat lady_, she thought. "Well, I suppose I'll pick a mission," she stated.

"Nope!" Ruby interjected. "We've already beat the game and unlocked all the levels, and we've already built your NEXT."

"My what?"

"Your giant robot," Weiss informed her.

"Oh. Well that sounds cool."

"And the mission you'll be playing is 'Defeat White Glint'!"

"So I just beat them up? Shouldn't be too hard! Let's do this!" Yang was excited. At least it wasn't something boring like a puzzle game.

"Have fun," Blake said with an evil smile. Yang didn't notice the malice in her tone.

The mission began. "_We are giving you the help of the Rank 1 Lynx, Stasis piloted by Odstdarva. White Glint is a Rank 9 NEXT, but is considerably more powerful than it's rank suggests. Good luck."_ The lady from the Leage (in the game) instructed Yang as the mission loaded. "Okay," Yang said. "Seems pretty straight forward."

The level loaded, and Yang was standing with a yellow mecha that had two slug guns on the back, a rifle, and a machine gun. "I look pretty badass! Let's go!" She flew towards White Glint with Stasis beside her. After a few minutes of fighting, the scripted death of Stasis happened, leaving Yang alone to fight the white NEXT. "Really? He died? What a pansy!" She kept unleashing round after round upon the mecha.

"_Please leave,"_ Fiona in the game said to Yang's character. "_I know how this will end."_

"It's gonna end with my foot up your ass!" Yang bellowed as a war cry.

"Um, Yang? The game can't hear you," Ruby said.

Weiss put a hand on Ruby to hush her. "Let her _revel_ in her punishment."

"I don't see how this is punishment. I'm clearly winning!" Yang exclaimed. Her teammates merely shook their heads, knowing that she wasn't going to defeat White Glint so easily.

Her helping narrator chimed in with, "_Damage exceeding 70%!"_ and Yang replied. "Don't worry about it. We go this!" Barely a minute later, "_Damage over 90%! Get out of there!"_ Yang looked confused. "Wait, what?"

She exploded, and the mission failed screen came up. Fiona's voice came through the speakers. "_I tried to warn you_."

"Aww, that's too bad," Weiss teased. "Guess you couldn't beat it."

"Ah ah ah, Princess! This isn't over! **RETRY**!" The mission began again, and Yang tried again. "I got this, girls. I am gonna kick some White Glint ass!"

Stasis died again, leaving Yang confused. "Does he always die like a bitch? Seriously, who gets killed so fast?"

Blake shrugged, and a dark thought entered her mind. "You get paid more if you keep him alive."

"Really? Damn. If I have to retry again I guess I'll try to save him!" Weiss and Ruby fought back laughter so as to not alert Yang to the truth; Stasis always dies, and there is nothing any player on the planet can do about it.

Sure enough, within minutes Yang's demise was sealed. "_I tried to warn you._"

Yang shook her head. "You shut up!" She hit retry. "Okay, Stasis, you are _not_ dying under my watch!" Blake grinned like the cat she partly was. Yang tried to stay near Stasis to keep him safe; the result was a double explosion caused by the death of Stasis and Yang's NEXT (which Blake had dubbed the Ember Celica after Yang's weapons.) "Seriously? God damnit!"

"_I tried to warn you._"

"Stop saying that!" She once again hit retry. "This game is bullshit!"

Trying to protect Stasis, she accidentally hit the overboost button and flew halfway across the mission area, and Stasis was destroyed before she could return. "Stop dying you prick!" She began to fight White Glint by herself once more. "Maybe if I stay at a long range and use these cannons on my back…" she thought out loud. She switched to her back weapons for the first time and tried to snipe White Glint…only to discover that the result spread like a shotgun. "What the hell? You guys gave me oversized shotguns? That's completely _useless_!"

Black hid her smile. "I thought you'd like them, Yang. You're always in people's _personal space_ that they seemed appropriate."

Explosion. "_I tried to warn you._" Retry. Explosion. "_I tried to warn you._" Retry… this repeated for over an hour before Yang violently threw her controller into the floor. "This is impossible!"

Ruby chuckled. "Let me show you how it's done." She grabbed the controller and "gave up" the mission. On the main menu, she went to the ACSIS panel and swapped NEXTS; instead of Ember Celica, she was using Red Chain; a large NEXT with four Gatling guns. Ruby reendtered the mission with her current mecha and waited for Stasis to die; she didn't move the entire time.

Yang's jaw dropped as she witnessed her sister fly towards White Glint, and at a distance she opened up her Gatling guns. Within minutes, (and after several amazing aerial maneuvers), Ruby had defeated White Glint and took minimal damage, receiving an A Rank for mission completion.

"That's not fair! My robot couldn't do any of that!" Yang exclaimed.

"Tell me, Yang, did we ever limit you to that NEXT?" Blake asked.

"What? N-no," Yang replied.

"So," Weiss stepped and stood next to Blake, and Ruby joined on the other side. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Blake nodded. "Don't play with my ears, or any other part of mine or someone else's body without permission!"

Yang nodded, wanting so desperately to destroy the game disk. "Just don't make me play another game like _that_ ever again!"

The three smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." Blake's smile grew wider as she spoke. _What else could she play?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S****NOTE**

BOOM! TWO IN A NIGHT! Didn't see that coming, did you?

I actually made myself build Yang's NEXT and play that mission to see if it was possible with the chosen weapons. Unless any of you are GODS at Armored Core: For Answer and can prove me wrong, I am convinced that it is impossible. Ruby's Red Chain is actually my personal favorite NEXT, and is the second one I ever used to destroy White Glint...first was a power house called BlackWings, but that's a different matter.

Those of you who have played AC:FA know that White Glint may be early in the game, but he's still freaking hard! It doesn't help that Stasis "dies" automatically...foreshadowing!

Dear Cata2136: I love you harder. I actively read the reviews while I write. I will have you know that I have long considered a fighter to use for this story, but I'm torn between Soul Calibur IV, Tekken 6, Guilty Gear XX Accent Core +, and BlazBlue Continuum Shift EXTEND. Thank you (and all the other reviewers) for your feedback; it's greatly appreciated.

Till next time!


	6. Team RWBY Plays: Blazblue CS Extend

**'****PLEASE SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!'**

The four members of team RWBY were once again sitting in front of an Xbox, controllers in hand, ready to play another game. Weiss shook her head in disapproval. "Isn't there anything better to do on Christmas than play another game? We do this all the time," she complained.

Ruby shrugged. "Nowhere is open on Christmas, and most people have gone home to their families for the break. This is kind of all we have left until tomorrow."

Yang grinned. "Well, I have a few _other_ ideas," she said suggestively.

"Yang," Blake said in a monotone. "Stop trying to seduce us. It didn't work the first time, it didn't work the fourth time, wanna know how it goes the thirtieth time? It. Won't. Work."

"Says the girl who reads porn," Yang replied with a smug grin; she recently found where Blake hid her copy of _Ninjas of Love_.

"Th-that's different. That's…I mean…" Blake was flustered, looking for an answer.

"We're getting off topic," Weiss pointed out, saving Blake from her eminent embarrassment. "If we're going to play this, then let's get started. So, what characters are there to choose from?"

"So it's Ruby and Weiss up first right? Sweet! So, for Weiss, I think she would be better off using Jin," Yang stated.

"Why Jin?"

"Because he's so _chill_."

Ruby face palmed. "God damn it, Yang."

Weiss looked between the two of them. "I don't get it."

Ruby met Weiss's curious gaze. "I think she may have a point, though. Play as Jin and you'll figure it out. As for me, I'm playing as Ragna!

**RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!**

**JIN KISARAGI!**

"Okay, let's do this!"

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!**

**REBEL 1!**

**ACTION!**

The red coated character, Ragna, was being played by Ruby and launched an attack on the blue character, Jin. Weiss panicked and pressed buttons, flying out of the way on a block of ice. She immediately groaned. "Really? He's _chill_? Boo, Yang."

Yang just laughed while Ruby shrugged it off. "You just used Ice Car. Well, it's not actually called Ice Car, but that's what people call it."

"I see," was all Weiss answered with as she evaded Ruby's onslaught. Slowly, but surely, she began to pick up on the controls of the game and began to counter attack, freezing Ruby and throwing ice swords. Soon is was a tie of one to one, making round three the final round.

Yang smiled. "I call winner!"

Weiss shook her head. "And who, might I ask, do you hope to fight against?"

Yang shrugged. "Don't care. You both suck!"

"Bold words, considering I can kick your ass, Yang!" Ruby declared proudly.

"That was before Continuum Shift, though! Remember, the mechanics changed between Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift, _and_ characters were added!"

"Regardless," Weiss stated as she used a Distortion Finish to defeat Ruby. "You won't be fighting her. I'm your opponent."

"Sweet! Pass me that controller, Ruby!" Ruby glanced at her red controller, and then to Yang, and finally back to her controller. She didn't like people to touch her controller. She also didn't like using someone else's controller; this was her only controller for as long as she/it survived as far as she was concerned. She turned it off, grabbed Yang's yellow controller, and turned it on to player 1 before handing it off to Yang. "Really? You still don't want anyone touching your controller?"

Ruby hugged the red device tightly. "This is my controller, and his name is Geoffrey!"

Yang rolled her eyes, not honoring her sister with a reply. "Okay, Snow Angel, let's do this shit!" While Weiss selected Jin again, Yang chose a more…revealed character.

**MAKOTO NANAYA**

**JIN KISARAGI**

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

**REBEL 1**

**ACTION~!**

The action began. Weiss immediately used Ice Car to Dash towards her enemy, while Yang smoothly used the squirrel girl's ability to dodge with two illusions of herself, effectively jumping over Weiss. Yang followed up by charging her D-Drive attack to level 3 and hit Weiss in the face. "_SPOON~!_" the busty fighting character yelled.

"Spoon?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Just roll with it. Nobody really understands Makoto," Ruby stated. "We just know that this video game character matches our own Yang perfectly, both physically and mentally."

"If you're talking about her rack, then yes we _are_ physically similar," Yang said with a smile. "However, I prefer to leave just a _smidgen_ of my boobs to the imagination." The pressing of buttons in rapid succession ended Weiss's first round by being shot in the sky and back down to earth by a set of punches.

Round two started off horribly for Weiss, but she quickly got the hang of fighting against the powerful fighter and came out on top for the round, though she just barely won with a slight amount of health left. And so, round three began. The two seemed to beat each other senseless while dodging the majority of the attacks. The timer was almost half gone by the time both player's health bars were in the orange. Weiss was about to secure her victory when suddenly the screen turned red and black, and a menacing aura seeped from Yang's character. A punch later, and Weiss's character was gone. Mokota Nanaya, played by Yang, was victorious!

Weiss 'harumphed' as she set aside her white and blue controller. Blake stepped forward. "Mind if I play?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Weiss replied. "And you don't need to bother changing controllers," she added, giving Ruby a teasing glare.

"How can you let people touch your controller? That's just not right!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Easy; I give them permission."

Blake smiled as she shook her head, picking up Weiss's controller. "Let me guess, miss kitty-kitty is gonna play as Tao-Kaka?" Yang teased.

Blake looked at the cat character and frowned in disgust. "Sorry, but no."

"Really? I thought we were playing as characters that were similar to us?"

"Purely coincidental on yours and Ruby's part, I'm sure. Weiss merely followed your advice, having no prior experience to this game." She turned and gave Yang that _look_; the look of someone who's dedicated a lot of time in something and knew what they were doing. "I'm more partial to a certain Yuuki Terumi."

Yang gave her a weird look, pausing to read the characters on the roster, and returning back to Blake's gaze. "Who is that? That's not a character in BlazBlue, Blake."

Ruby groaned. "Did you even play story mode, Yang?"

"No. Should I have?"

Blake smiled. "Let me introduce you to my good friend Terumi." She moved the selection cursor over her character of choice.

**HAZAMA**

Yang laughed. "His name is Hazama, not Terumi. Are you…cra…zy?" Realization struck her. "Oh God, you're playing as Hazama."

Blake didn't even bother to explain why Hazama was actually Yuuki Terumi; she was going to have enough fun watching Yang squirm. The fight started, and within moments Blake was flying all over the screen using Hazama's Ouroboros chain weapon, using a hit and run tactic to evade Yang's powerful punches. Blake, however, began to play sloppily, giving Yang a chance to run in and defeat her, taking the first victory.

Yang sighed. "You had me worried for a second there. I thought you were really good with Hazama."

"Who says I didn't let you win?" Blake said with a teasing grin. "Let's just say I needed to lose a round for this to work perfectly."

Yang shrugged, calling Blake's 'bluff' as they continued into round two.

Weiss whispered to Ruby, "What is Blake talking about? Why would she need to lose one round?"

"Remember what Yang did to you in the final round?" Ruby replied quietly, and Weiss nodded. "_That_ is what we're about to witness, but not from Yang." Weiss replied with a quiet "ah!" before returning to watch Blake dominate round 2.

"So, we're tied. Alright then! Want to make this interesting?" Yang asked, still thinking that Blake was bluffing.

"What do you have in mind?" Blake asked, feeling very confident.

"Loser has to run into team JNPR's room naked and see how long they can stand in there before someone forces them out." Yang held her hand out, not expecting Blake to accept.

_Oh, this is too good!_ Blake thought. "Done!" She grabbed Yang's hand before she had a chance to retreat. "Let's do this!" Round three began, and Blake went all out, pummeling Yang over and over again, not giving the blonde a chance to retaliate; Yang was starting to get worried. Then, as soon as Yang's health hit the orange, Blake used one of the most complicated button inputs and performed Hazama's Astral Finish, causing a storm of snakes to erupt from the ground before a giant serpent ate Yang's character.

Yang dropped her controller in shock. "Shit," was the only thing she found she was able to say. Ruby and Weiss giggled.

Blake smiled. "Well, beautiful," she teased. "I suggest you get to stripping. Team JNPR isn't going to flash itself you know."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So, I'm like 12 hours later than I intended, but I'm sure you all know that was being all kinds of crap today and not working right, but oh well; I got it done! So, roughly 30 minutes late for those of you in the eastern time zones; Merry Christmas! On that note, I had an idea that I can't act on until I get my computer built next month; I got Sims 3 for Christmas...i should totally built teams RWBY and JNPR and shove them into a house together. Sounds interesting for a game of Sims.

Also, as you've probably noticed by now, Blake is the world's greatest gamer as far as we can tell (except in Mario Kart...we know she sucks at that). My reasoning is that she's so introverted and obsessed over books, that I could see her being a hardcore gamer as a side hobby...kind of like team RWBY's own little personal Ray! She played as Hazama because of Ouroboros (and because Hazama's Astral Finish, while relevant to my phobia of snakes, is the most badass of them all.)

Keep up the suggestions, and I'd like to give a shout out to Half-Blind Otaku for reviewing an earlier chapter and making me not feel so silly about making a silly joke. He's also an excellent writer from what I can tell, and you should totally go read his RWBY fic "I'm Not Perfect" if you haven't already.

Till next time.


	7. Team RWBY Plays: Magic the Gathering

"I don't get it," Yang said as she stared at the cards laid out before her.

"It's not that complicated," Blake reminded her. "If Ruby can learn how to play, then you can too, Yang."

"Yeah! Even Weiss figured it out!" Ruby declared.

Weiss cleared her throat. "I had some help from Ren on the matter, but I feel confident enough in my abilities that I shouldn't need to check the rulebook."

Yang shook her head, gazing lazily at the mound of cards that were lying on the table. "I still don't get it."

Ren, who was standing nearby, had agreed to act as a sort of judge for when they actually started playing; apparently he had some victories under his belt. And not just Friday Night Magic either; he apparently went to the Vale Grand Prix and came up to the top eight before being eliminated; anyone who knows anything about a Grand Prix knows that getting to the top eight is a bragging right in and of itself. He approached Yang. "Do you like being quick in battle, or slow and decisive?"

"Quick. I like to punch them in the face!"

"Okay. Do you want an army of weak things, or would you rather have a few strong things?"

Yang stared at him confused. "Can't I have an army of strong things?"

"Not for the pace you want."

Blake shook her head. "Can't you just rush build a beck for her and tell her how to use it as she goes along?"

Ren shrugged. "I suppose. I won't tell her what to do, though. Any and all play decisions will fall onto her." He grabbed a box of basic land and the stack of cards before Yang and built, as far as the remainder of team RWBY could tell, a mono green deck. He handed the deck to Yang, saying, "This is a mana ramp deck. Basically you get as much land as possible as quick as possible so you can play the biggest creatures you can."

"I didn't understand that, but it sounded awesome, so thank you!" Yang flashed a smile that made Ren groan.

"How did I get dragged into the this?" he whispered to himself.

"Okay, so first match up is Ruby VS Weiss," Ren said, consulting a bracket. "Second matchup is Blake VS Yang, and the winners of those two games will go against each other."

Ruby and Weiss nodded as they sat down at the folding table that was currently sitting in team RWBY's room. Ruby had began to shuffle her cards roughly, while Weiss opted to take better care of her deck by using the table shuffle method.

"My _Hive_ will beat you Weiss!" Ruby declared.

"_Hive?_" Ren asked.

"That's what I call my deck. It's a Sliver deck!"

"You know we aren't playing Standard Legal, right? It's casual, so you can use any cards you want."

Ruby shrugged. "I only just bought these cards, though. These are the oldest cards I have, so Standard is all I can play."

Yang looked even more confused. "Standard?"

"Doesn't concern your deck, Yang," Ren said. "You fit more into Modern than anything else. You would be Extended, but three or four cards have passed from Extended and into Modern recently."

"I still don't understand."

Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Depending on which format we play determines the rules we use. Since we're playing Casual, most of the format specific rules don't apply."

"Back to the subject at hand," Weiss said. "You _named_ your deck?"

"Yup! What do you call yours?" Ruby asked energeticly.

"It doesn't have a name."

"It needs one! What would you call it if it _did_ have a name?"

Weiss gave in, knowing Ruby wouldn't let up until Weiss picked a name. "I suppose _Holy Orders_ is fitting enough." The pair finished shuffleing, and played rock paper scissors to determine player order.

"Isn't that for Yu-Gi-Oh?" Blake asked.

Ren nodded. "Yeah, but it can be universal." Blake shrugged.

Weiss won the mini game, and decided that she would be on the draw, meaning she would play second.

Ruby drew her hand of seven cards, and being the first to go meant that she had to skip her draw phase. She placed a Mountain and tapped it, placing a Striking Sliver. "Striking Sliver grants all Sliver Creatures (including itself) the ability of First Strike! Your go, Weiss."

Weiss nodded, holding her seven cards. She drew an eight card and looked at her hand carefully. She repressed a grin as she looked over her fantastic hand. _Perfect_, she thought. She played a Plains and waved her hand to indicate that her turn was over.

Ruby grinned as she drew and played a Plains of her own, and then played Sentinal Sliver. "They have Vigilance and First Strike now! I hit you for 1 with my Striking Sliver!"

"I'll take it," Weiss said, marking her loss of life. Her turn began again. She played a second Plains and passed turn.

Yang watched in confusion as the Heiress looked confident, in spite of not being on the board with any creatures. "Why are you so smug, princess?"

"Oh, you'll see," she teased as Ruby attacked for 3. Weiss drew, placed an Island, and played a Search Warrant. "You reveal your hand, and I gain life equal to cards in hand, putting me back to 20." She looked at Ruby's hand; it held a Mountain, Plains, Shiv's Embrace, and Aurelia's Fury. The last card concerned Weiss, but she had a plan around it eventually. "Your turn."

Ruby played Shiv's embrace, and then attack Weiss for 5. "Go, Weiss!" Ruby declared, not concerned that Weiss saw her hand; Weiss had nothing on the field, after all.

Weiss nodded as she drew and played a Serra Avenger angel card and ended her turn. Ruby drew and played a Plains. She was about to play a card, but Weiss moved her hand to hover over her open Island, making Ruby feel nervous. Ruby gave in and passed turn, and Weiss smiled.

Weiss placed an Island, followed by her central card. "Call to the Kindred placed on Serra Avenger. At the beginning of my upkeep, I may look at the top five cards of my deck. If any creature matches type with my enchanted creature, I may place in on the battlefield."

Ruby furrowed her brow, not liking the sound of that, but then she thought, _It's not like my Sliver deck. It can't be tribal!_ Then the thought clicked. "Oh dear God, that's a tribal deck isn't it?" She drew a land, and didn't know what to do; Weiss still had an open blue mana, and that worried Ruby. "I pass," she said.

Weiss nodded, and looked at the top five cards of her library. "Bruna, Light of Alabaster enters the battlefield. Draw phase, and I play another Call to the Kindred. Your turn."

Ruby drew, and passed again, letting Weiss go. Weiss couldn't fight back her grin. "From the first five cards, Angel of Serenity enters, exiling your two creatures."

"Damn it!" Ruby exclaimed, placing the cards to the side.

"From the second five, Goldnight Redeemer enters, bringing my life to 21. Draw phase," she drew and smiled. "Angel of Jubilation."

Ruby cursed under her breath before beginning her turn. "So _that's_ why you called it _Holy Orders_. It's full of angels! Well, I'll play Sliver Construct, and Hive Stirrings to get three creatures and pass turn."

Weiss nodded, looking at the top ten cards of her deck. "Two more Goldnight Redeemers; my life is at 43. I tap five mana to play Gilded Lotus, which I tap to play Chalice of Life. My life is way beyond 10 more than starting total, so it transforms into Chalice of Death, which I tap to take way 5 life from you. I pass turn."

"Why are you passing so much! You can beat me!" Ruby declared as she drew her next card." She played Megantic Sliver and passed.

Weiss's Call to the Kindreds gave her the card she was looking for; Avacyn, Angel of Hope. "You're boned," Ren declared with a smile.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Everything I control is indestructible." She then played Planar Cleansing, which would have destroyed _all_ nonland permanants, but Avacyn kept Weiss's creatures and Enchantments alive, leaving Ruby with a bare board. "Your turn, she said casually."

This kept up for several turns before Weiss decided to end the game. On the field she held over twenty angels, and attacked at once for a total of 166 damage. "I believe the game is mine," she said with a smug grin.

Ruby was furious, wanting desperately to flip the table. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the knowledge that if she flipped said table while Weiss was on the other side then her life would be forfeit and she would die a slow and painfully cold death. So, instead, she opted to just sulk on the corner.

Yang stared the entire time. "I still don't get it," she said. "Can I, you know, get familiar with the rules before I play?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah. We can do this some other time if you'd prefer. Nora wants us all to play Borderlands 2 together in a few minutes, so I should get going."

Blake nodded. "Understandable."

"Well, I guess we'll invite you back over in a few days when we're ready. Happy New Year, Ren," Weiss said.

"Happy New Year," he replied as he left. He paused. "Hmm, I may have to borrow Weiss's deck for the next Extended Constructed I play."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S****NOTE**

So, some of you asked for it, and here it is. I don't really get why you guys wanted this. Don't get me wrong, I'm a die hard M:tG fan, and I love to watch Grand Prix games as well as Pro Tours on YouTube and stuff, but I don't see the fun in reading a game. Oh well. I split it up this way for feedback purposes. If you want to see how Yang VS Blake turns out, then I'll write it and post it at a later date, and from there we'll get Weiss VS (UNKNOWN) after that if people still want it.

FUN FACT: _Holy Orders_ is actually my real deck! Well, technically I have all of the decks mentioned in this story, but _Holy Orders_ is THE DECK that I run. It may have left standard legality, but i don't give a damn. Avacyn has saved my but a few times, and gave me a top eight at an FNM once...though that was close. I was 8th. Also, next chapter we're going off the beaten path...maybe. I'm _thinking_ we'll see some Team JNPR Plays Borderlands just to switch things up. Idk. You guys tell me what you want.

As always, leave suggestions. As made perfectly evident by this mess of a chapter, I do read them and take them seriously. Somebody recommended Dark Souls, and to you sir I say one thing: F(bleep)K! I played maybe one hour of that game before I rage quit, and that makes it the perfect candidate for a Team RWBY Plays! So, it's probably gonna happen sometime. G.N. Over-Kite requested that the girls play an OLDER fps, and I seriously agree with this. I love the games he suggested, but to me there is only ONE classic FPS that should be played as a group; Doom II!

Till next time!


	8. Team RWBY Plays: DDR

_**WARNING: The following chapter contains the most amazing DDR related game variant to ever exist, and few people alive can play it, myself not counted among them because I suck above Standard difficulty. Do NOT attempt unless you either A)Have a death wish, B) Are really good at DDR and have a friend who is equally good at DDR, or C) Have the hand/eye (or in this case, hand/feet) coordination of Zeus! Thank you and enjoy**_

Weiss was confused. It seemed she had the most negative reactions to any games that she or her team mates would play, and she silently prayed to any god a prayer of thanks that she wouldn't be playing today. "There are so many things wrong with what I'm looking at," she said after a long silence. Before her was an arcade machine for Dance Dance Revolution. If they had been in an arcade, this would seem normal; they were in their dorm room.

Blake was impressed that they managed to fit the machine into the small room. "I guess the room is a lot bigger than we thought," she said to Weiss. Weiss only sighed in response.

"Hey, ease up there, princess. It's just me and Ruby playing this time. I doubt you could handle what we're doing," Yang stated.

"Why, are you playing _Oni_ difficulty?" Blake asked, having played a few rounds of DDR.

"Nope. Something better!"

"Better?"

Ruby burst out of the bathroom, having been changing her clothes. "We're playing _Unizon_! The greatest and most difficult setting ever!" She was wearing very interesting clothes. Her hood, miraculously, was not present. She wore a red tank top with slight tears around her stomach, exposing small amounts of midriff. Her skirt and tights were replaced by baggy black shorts with a red belt dangling off to the left side, and her black and red boots were replaced by black and red checkered skateboard shoes. Various wristbands and straps of black and red donned her wrists, and a red rose temporary tattoo was on her left shoulder.

Yang looked her over. "Don't you think the fake tattoo is a bit much?"

Ruby shrugged. "I needed an excuse to use it. Now, let's do this!"

Yang nodded, wearing her regular attire; the idea was to be dressed as though they were clubbing, but that's how Yang _always_ dressed. Ruby, on the other hand, looked outside of her norm, and was quite stunning.

Blake returned to the topic at hand, saying, "I'm not familiar with _Unizon_."

Ruby nodded. "It's a community made variant that caught on really well. Basically, two players play a single song, using both dance pads. Usually both screens would show the same arrows, but for _Unizon_ the arrows are unique all across the board, but they don't contradict each other. One player focuses on Step Arrows, and the other focuses on Freeze Arrows, and they have to coordinate with each other to move across both pads to beat the song. Basically, me and Yang will be swapping sides with each other mid song a lot. It's difficult, but really fun!"

"I see," Weiss stated. "And the outfit?"

Ruby smiled confidently as she did a quick dance, doing the shuffle no less. "Isn't it cute?" Weiss excused herself, holding her hand over her mouth. Droplets of blood could be seen on the carpet. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Weiss returned moments later. "I-I just had to check on something," she said, fighting a blush.

"Whatever, we're going to play now. Let's go, sis!" Yang exclaimed, and they both stepped onto the dance pads. "Ruby is the quickest, so she's going to be doing the Step Arrows, while I do the Freeze Arrows!" She explained as she stepped onto the left pad.

Ruby, now on the right pad, nodded in agreement as they selected song and difficulty.

**Dazzlin' Darlin: UNIZON**

The song began, and the two began their dance. In spite of the fact that DDR _didn't_ require any real dancing, Ruby looked spectacular as she stomped away at the arrows that were soaring excitedly across the screen, never getting anything less than a Perfect. Yang, while not as graceful as Ruby on the matter, did no worse than her little sister. They started on their respective sides, but very quickly they were darting by each other to hit arrows on the other side of the screen; it was really impressive. Barely two minutes passed by before the sibling pair completed the song perfectly, earning a AAA rating.

Both girls were sweating slightly, but they felt fantastic otherwise, giving each other a high five. Weiss stepped forward. "Okay, so you're both good; but who's _better_?" she asked, issuing a subtle challenge to the two sisters.

"Oh, that's gotta be me," Yang declared proudly.

Ruby laughed. "Care to back that up, sis?"

Yang smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Tricky Disco on _Heavy_; she with the highest score is the winner, and the loser pays 200 Lien." She held a hand out to her sister.

Yang's smirk grew. "Done!" They shook, and Weiss felt as though her evil plan to make the sister's battle it out had been an astounding success.

"This should be good," she whispered to Blake, who nodded in return.

The sisters chose the song and difficulty and started their epic duel. Yang, as graceful as ever, stumbled about hitting most of the arrows, but she was already tired from the _Unizon_ and thus felt slower. Ruby, on the other hand, must have been tired, but showed no signs of it. Still dancing around the mat, she managed to perfect the song, in spite of its insanely quick pace and grueling length. By the time it was all said and done, Yang had a B rating, and Ruby had a AA rating. She held out her hand, waiting for the money. "Look at it this way," she said. "At least you aren't flashing anyone this time." She gave Yang a very mischievous grin.

Yang grabbed her wallet and threw the money at Ruby. "Why can't I ever win these games?" she asked aloud.

"Aww, sis, don't be like that. You're a really good DDR player, you just can't keep the pace going from challenging song to challenging song."

"Screw you,"

Ruby put on a pouty face. "And here I was going to use the money I just won to take us all to a rave."

Yang bounced back to life. "When are we leaving?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Short, sweet, and jammed with one of my favorite games of all time. I don't expect many of you have ever heard of Unizon, so it's really difficult to describe. The best thing I could do to help you out is to tell you to go to youtube and search DDR Unizon. Dazzlin' Darlin will be one of the videos. Any Unizon video will do, but these two Japanese dude that play it are f(bleep)king amazing. Also, I can't do the same thing for Tricky Disco; It's another user generated piece, but it plays like any other song, the only problem is that there are apparently like 30 different versions, so finding a video of the one I played is damn near impossible.

ON A SIDE NOTE: I hate that I come up with amazing (in my opinion) costumes and designs for characters because I have 0 drawing capability, so I don't get to see them. If anyone wants something to do to pass the time, feel free to draw Ruby in her rave attire; its really cute, and you know you want to!

So, suggestions are always welcome, and this chapter was just me messing around in a fic designed to be messed around with. So far, the plans I would like to do are Team JNPR Plays Borderlands 2, and RWBY Plays Dark Souls, Doom II, maybe Minecraft (because it seems to be in popular demand, and I understand why.), and some other ideas I've seen in reviews and PMs are Left 4 Dead, TF2, Super Smash Bro., and Pokemon (as well as others that I just can't remember.) I read these everyday for ideas, so don't be afraid to suggest something!

Dear InfinityTempest: Thank you so much for your review. I love that people have the common sense to politely inform me about mistakes rather than be unhelpful and label a work as utter garbage without explaining why it's garbage. On that note, however, my laziness prevents me from correcting the mistakes, so I apologize if you happen to reread any chapter and continue to see the same errors. I'd like to fix them, but I probably won't. :D

Well, I'll _attempt_ to write JNPR plays Borderlands 2 because people seem to really want that. It may come out tomorrow, and it may come out after the year ends; who knows. In case it doesn't happen tomorrow, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014 WOOT WOOT!

Till then!


	9. Weiss Plays: Slender

Weiss stared blankly at her computer monitor, unsure of why she was being made to play this game. Seriously, if it weren't for Ruby's puppy dog eyes she would have declined, but what man (or woman, as the case seems to be) can resist Ruby when she makes…._the face_. "Okay," she said. "What am I supposed to do?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Well, first you man up and click "play" instead of staring at the main menu."

Weiss sighed. "I meant, what is my objective, and what are the controls? I don't play PC games." Ruby approached and sweetly explained how the WASD keys worked and how the mouse was to be used. What Weiss didn't notice was the hesitation hat Ruby was feeling about letting her friend play this monstrosity. Weiss nodded. "And my objective?"

"Just find all eight pages," Yang stated.

"Are they hidden?"

"Not really. There are ten possible spawn points for all eight pages, allowing for two to be completely empty. They're actually quite easy to find."

"Then how is this challenging?"

Yang smirked. "You'll find out."

Weiss sighed. "Alright, I suppose." She started the game, spawning in a dark, moonlit forest with a flashlight. Her heads up display indicated that she was looking through a video camera. She began to roam the woods, seeking the eight pages, and Ruby was standing out of Weiss's sight in a nervous sweat, unsure of how Weiss would react to the game. Blake, interestingly enough, had vacated the room to study in the library. Odd, considering that they didn't need to study for anything at the moment.

"Oh," Weiss said, breaking a long silence. "I found one." She approached it, the first of the eight being situated at the Silo. "_Help me_? What the hell?"

"You have to click on them to collect them," Yang advised.

"Oh, okay." She clicked, and a low drumming sound erupted quietly through the speakers. "Oh, that bodes well," she said sarcastically. She moved onward until she found a set of large rocks, but no page was to be found so she proceeded onward until she found the second page, a simple and wordless drawing, at a four way crossed wall. The music slightly intensified. "That's not good, is it?"

"I dunno!" Yang declared with a bright, warm, golden smile. Ruby remained quiet as she silently gulped, afraid for her team mate.

Weiss rolled her eyes, trying to suppress her irritation at Yang. Soon, she found the third page; '_Can't Run!'_ was all it said. The music, as before, increased in intensity. Weiss did her best to ignore the foreboding precursor to eventual doom; though, that isn't entirely what she thought it really was. She found a fourth and fifth page, causing Yang to get a little worried that Weiss might actually beat the game. Weiss, however, entered the bathroom building; the single biggest mistake of any Slender player. She entered and looked in the first room; nothing. The second room also yielded nothing, but the third held the sixth page. As she began to approach the exit, her screen began to get fuzzy with white noise. "What's going on?" she asked. She turned right and there _he_ was; Slender.

The outcome was inevitable. Weiss screamed in terror and tried to run away from the creature. She kept making the mistake to look behind her to see if he was gone; he kept getting closer. Finally he caught her, and the game ended, but not before Weiss lost it and fell backwards in her chair to get away from the computer, barely being caught by Ruby. "What the hell was that!?" she asked, terror coursing through her veins. She wasn't even aware that video games could instill so much fear into a single person.

Yang, of course, was rolling on the floor laughing, while Ruby was hugging Weiss. "I'm so sorry, Weiss. I tried to convince her not make you play it, and then she bribed me to help her, but I didn't want to help her. Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Ruby exclaimed, eyes full of tears. Weiss was scared by the game, but even she didn't have the reaction that Ruby was having.

She shoved the younger girl off of her. "It's fine, Ruby. You're not at fault. It's your sister who's dying!" This is when Blake had returned, secretly sitting just outside to listen in from the sidelines. She did her best to keep Yang alive while Weiss was seriously groping for Myrtenaster.

Later that night, Weiss slept peacefully in her bed. She heard a light thumping sound; nothing to really cause concern, but it did wake her from her sleep all the same. Seeking only to go back to sleep, Weiss opened her eyes to give the room a brief sweep to see what had fallen from where to cause the thump just in case something was broken on the floor. On the bottom of Ruby's bed, above her, was taped a piece of paper. '_ALWAYS WATCHES! NO EYES!_' was written on the paper, and Weiss felt a small fragment of panic before the rational part of her mind processed the information. "Really funny, Yang," she said out loud as she rolled over to come face to race with a faceless, eyeless monstrosity that was "staring" at her.

She screamed in terror as she tried to crawl away from the creature before slamming her back into a wall. Before Weiss could fully process the level of panic that she felt in her very being, a single petite bare foot came into view, kicking the creature in the face. "God damn it, Yang! Stop screwing with Weiss and go to sleep!" Ruby exclaimed.

A light switched on, and Weiss saw that the 'faceless monster' that now decorated the floor was actually Yang wearing tights on her head. Blake stood by the light switch, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and Yang lay motionless on the floor, blood oozing through the fabric where her nose was bloodied, but not broken. "That freaking hurt, sis!" she declared through a nasal tone of voice as she rose up, pinching her nose shut to keep from dirtying the carpet.

Ruby leapt down from her top bunk and gave Yang a death glare. "You don't treat me that way, so why treat the other members of our team that way?" she asked, before turning to Wiess. "You okay?"

Weiss nodded subtley, feeling silly for having fallen for Yang's prank. "One of these days, Yang, I will end you!"

Blake smiled. "I think a bloody nose is plenty enough punishment for tonight, don't you?" she asked.

Weiss nodded before lying back down, and staring at the paper taped above her. She ripped it off, crumpled it up, and threw it at Yang. "Good night!" she said.

Yang plugged her nose and went back to bed, and Blake shut the lights out before returning to her bed. Ruby lingered on the floor for a moment longer before climbing into bed with Weiss to make sure that Yang wouldn't try anything else. Weiss, who would openly declare it inappropriate and uncalled for in the morning, actually enjoyed sharing beds with Ruby.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So, I felt like sneaking in a little WhiteRose into this otherwise ridiculous story; don't expect it too often. If you want a ship fic, call me later: I'm trying to write one. Dear Templar of Shurouga: this one was for you. You said Slender: the Arrival, but for the idea I had the game itself is too long, for the story only uses the 8 pages, so we let Weiss play Slender: The Eight Pages instead. Also, am I being too cruel to Yang? I don't mean to be, but with her personality type its just so easy to screw her over at every turn and still let her be happy.

I know I've said it a few times already, but next time really _should_ be Team JNPR Plays: Borderlands 2. Every time i try to write it, another game for RWBY pops up, and this time its just Weiss. Would you guys like more singular chapters revolving around specific characters being the only ones playing a game? (AC: FA doesn't count since Ruby played to show up Yang.) Oh well. Someone suggested GTA 5, and considering how much fun free play is...yeah I can see that.

I do have some good/bad news, however. I don't know how it will affect my fanfic updates on here, but I've been sitting on a "complete" story for over six months. I'm finally editing/retconning it for publication sometime in 2014, so most of my writing focus will be on that. It _shouldn't_ slow down my fan fictions, but just a heads up in case it does. I'm really excited for it but I also want to keep updating here as much as I can. I'm not used to getting immediate feedback like I have been here, so you guys have really been a major confidence booster in my life over the last week. In fact, even though this book of mine has been done since June, it's the lot of you that have really made me decide to put the finishing touches and polish on it so it can be a marketable product. Thank you so much!

Till next time!


	10. Blake Plays: Dark Souls

"Hey, Blakey! C'mere and play this game for me. I bet you'd rock the hell out of it!" Yang cheered from the dorm room to Blake who was just now returning from a shower.

She entered the room and saw that Yang had hurriedly hidden the game case and turned the TV off, keeping Blake curious as to what game she was going to play. "What exactly do you have in store for me, Yang?"

"Why don't you pick up the controller and find out?" Yang chimed with a smirk.

Blake shook her head in disdain. "Really, Yang? It's obviously something that I would hate playing, otherwise you wouldn't be hiding it from me."

"Or~ you are just a scaredy cat who doesn't want to take a chance!" Again with the smug smirk.

Blake facepalmed. "God damn it, Yang," she commented under her breath. She looked up and met Yang's eyes. "What incentive do I have to play?"

Yang entered into a state of deep thought, which was both rare and horrifying; it meant that she was plotting something sinister. "If you play it, you will be treated like a goddess! Foot massage, ear massage, shoulder rub, hair taken care of; the whole nine yards!"

Blake's ears twitched. _That does sound nice_, she thought. "What's the catch?" she asked.

Yang's smile grew. "If you chicken out and don't play, you get to be my play thing. No books for a week or anything of the sort. You will do what I say when I say!"

Blake nodded in understanding. These two possibilities were on completely different ends of a spectrum; one was fantastic and the other was horrid, and as such there was only one option available to her. "Give me the damn controller."

Yang held back the strongest laugh of her life as she obeyed, handing Blake her black controller. "Have fun," she said in a sing song voice before turning on the TV.

And what Blake saw made her consider ending her own existence by leaping out of the window.

**DARK SOULS**

She stared at the title screen with a sense of dread hanging over her head. No matter what decision she made, she was going to suffer; she might as well take the easy way of pain rather than suffer needlessly. She stood up, set down her controller, and turned off the console and TV. "Nope," she said bluntly.

"What~~~ did you say?" Yang teased.

"Nope, nope, nope," Blake repeated. "What do you want first?"

Yang covered her mouth, trying to hide her overly large grin, before holding up a coat hanger with a certain ensemble resting upon it. "For starters, put this on."

Blake sighed with relief. This was going to be embaressing and painful, at least on the emotional level, but it's much easier to wear a _maid outfit_ than it is to calmly and successfully play Dark Souls. She felt she had made the right decision.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello again. It's been, what, almost a week? Story time!

So, I went to drop my nephew off with my sister last Tuesday (she lives 2 1/2 hours away from me) and she talked me into keeping her company at her house until Saturday (because my friend wanted me at his party that day.) Unknown to either me or my sister, she would get called into her night shift job during the majority of my stay, so I spent most of the time helping her dad take care of my nephew. Not a bad stay, but a very counter productive one for ALL of my writing. Yesterday I finally got home, but I was running on 3 hours of sleep over the course of 48 hours, so I passed out on my bed and woke up this morning. Then, all day today, this website wouldn't let me access my manage stories, so even if I had written something, I couldn't upload it. It's not been my week.

To add to the bad news, I have lost all drive to write JNPR Plays Borderlands. I'm not scrapping it outright, but it's postponed indefinitely. My apologies.

So, I thought this would be a funny story. I hope it was. It's not my REAL attempt at the Dark Souls portion though; I haven't played in a while, so my buddy is gonna lend me his copy so I can get up to speed. When I get it, then I'll write the actual chapter.

Humble time: I come from an environment where I **DON'T **get any sort of feedback about my writing what so ever, even though there are quite a few people who do read them and listen to me about them. You guys have seriously made me extremely happy. Write now this story has 88 Reviews, 59 Favorites, and 73 follows. Now, that's not really a lot of people when compared to some other really talented writers on here, but it's a hell of a lot more than I am used to. Thank you guys so much, and I hope I can continue to provide you with good stories, both humorous and serious.

I hope, for those of you in the south eastern United States, that you are keeping warm, because I am freezing! Till next time! :D


	11. Team RWBY Plays: Minecraft Pt1

"Sexy!" Yang declared. "Hey, my game knows it's me playing!"

Blake shook her head before reading her own main menu. "Mine says that it does barrel rolls," she stated, shrugging. "I don't get it."

"Use the internet more often, my little lolcat; it'll be good for you," Yang responded smugly. Blake groaned in response. "What's your title screen say, Weiss?"

"Fan fiction? That's silly. Who would write fan fiction of Minecraft?" Weiss asked.

"Better question; who writes fan fiction in general?" Yang responded.

Blake blushed, but hid it expertly. "Oh, yeah, fan fiction is so weird! Who would write that for anything, oh my!" she declared monotonously, while simultaneously right clicking on her computer to hide a file saved as "NoL Self Insert."

Weiss rolled her eyes, before whispering, "Smooth," under her breath.

"My turn! My turn!" Ruby declared. She inhaled deeply as she logged onto her Minecraft account, preparing to read the splash text. "May contain nuts!" she declared proudly.

Weiss shook her head. "These don't make any sense," she stated.

"I think that's the point," Yang replied. "Ruby, host the server!"

"Roger, sis!" Ruby set up the server, which she named RWBYJNPR, and announced that it was now open. Not long after she joined her own server, seven other players joined. The in-game roster read RedRose, Dusty, Bookworm, BikerBabe55, BraveKnight001, AirborneUnivorn, Magnetics, and RenderedGreen, marking that both team RWBY and team JNPR were involved in today's Minecraft party. "Okay, we're playing on Hard difficulty, so don't be surprised if you get murdered or starve very easily."

The spawn area where the eight player resided in was in a river valley. To the east was a large mountain range that stretched well outside of their view, and to the west was a small winding river that met up with the ocean to the north. Around them and stretching in almost all directions, but mostly south, was a forest of oak trees that blocked out any other view.

"Our goal should be to gather as much supplies as possible before nightfall," Weiss said.

Then the chat popped up.

BraveKnight001: How do we play?

"Oh, sweet salty Christ. Seriously? I know for a fact that Nora plays, so why doesn't he ask her?" Yang asked.

BikerBabe55: Ask Nora! She's right next to you!

BraveKnight001 hit the ground too hard.

Team RWBY went quiet for a moment as they heard Jaune yell in confusion across the hall. "This is going to be a running problem tonight, isn't it?" Blake asked.

Weiss and Yang both smiled. "And I'm looking forward to every second of it," Weiss replied; she and Yang briefly high fived each other, excited for Jaune's imminent and repeated demise.

Ruby cleared her throat to get her team's attention. "Guys, I built a base for us to live tonight!" she declared, standing on top of a mound of dirt.

"Ruby, that's a pile of dirt," Yang pointed out.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby, build our base out of wood or something. There are plenty of trees around."

"I'm sorry, Weiss, but your authority isn't recognized in Fort Kickass!" Ruby declared.

Yang face palmed. "I regret letting her watch Archer," she said flatly.

Ruby laughed in response. "But seriously, we don't need a wooden home yet; day one is all about getting ready to survive the following days. Everyone lives in a dirt hut every now and again; ours just happens to be Fort Kickass."

"Ruby's right," Blake agreed. "We just gotta get wood for a crafting table, a pickaxe, and then find some coal for torches. From there, we can get whatever else we need. Although, I think someone should make a wooden sword and slaughter some sheep for food. We are on hard, so we will starve."

BraveKnight001 drowned.

"How is he this stupid?" Yang asked.

"Remember when you tried to make me play Dark Souls?" Blake asked in return.

"Who could forget? You give the best foot massage for miles!"

Blake shook her head, trying to erase that particular memory. "We might be able to get him to play it sometime. If he's like this on Minecraft, then he's probably never even _heard_ of Dark Souls."

Yang's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Oh~, you are so _smart_, my little kitty! Oh, I can just picture the torment we'll put him through!"

Weiss and Ruby exchanged looks. "Are you secretly sadistic, Yang?" the younger girl asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Oh, I killed some pigs with a sword by the way."

"How many?"

"What constitutes as genocide?"

"Point taken," Ruby replied, slightly frightened by her sister.

Weiss leaned over and whispered. "Is your sister freaking insane?"

Yang laughed loudly. "Sorry, I just remembered a funny Saturday Night Live skit."

Ruby looked at her girlfriend. "I think my sister is insane!"

"Can we get back to the game?" Blake asked.

BraveKnight001: Hey, I found a cave over here!

BraveKnight001 tried to swim in lava.

"I'm starting to enjoy this," Ruby stated.

"Okay," Weiss said. "So, I made some torches and it looks like the sun is setting. Off to Fort Kickass, everybody!"

Ruby gasped and grinned widely. "You said his name!"

"Our temporary home has a gender?" Yang asked.

"Of course he does! Just like Crescent Rose is my sweet heart!"

"Sis, you're weird."

"Says the girl who has genocidal tendencies towards pigs," Blake pointed out.

"It's Minecraft; don't we all?"

"Anyway," Blake continued, ignoring Yang. "I can start a mine inside of Fort Kickass and use the cobblestone to make a furnace so we can cook our pork chops. Is there anything else we need?"

"Item check!" Ruby declared. "How much of what do we all have? I have a wooden pickaxe, a stack of 20 wooden planks, and one apple!"

"I have a wooden pickaxe and three stacks of 64 wood planks and one stack of 30 sticks. I didn't do anything but cut down trees."

"Well," Yang started. "I've got 20 pork chops, a wooden sword, a wooden pickaxe, and 15 wooden planks."

"I've got 20 torches, 10 sticks, 18 wooden planks, and a wooden pickaxe," Weiss stated.

"Then we've got enough wood to share. I made a door for Fort Kickass so we don't have to take out any blocks," Ruby said.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "We're playing hard, remember? Zombies can kick in wooden doors."

"Oh, crap. That is right. Plan B: put a block of dirt in front of the door until we get some iron."

BraveKnight001 hit the ground too hard.

The girls all giggled quietly before letting team JNPR into their base; everyone but Jaune was present, due to Jaune's respawn.

RedRose: Come on! Hurry and get into Fort Kickass before the creepers get you!

BraveKnight001: What's a creeper?

BraveKnight001 was exploded by a creeper.

BraveKnight001: Oh.

Yang smiled. "I like this game."

* * *

**Author's****Note**

You know what, Yang? I like Minecraft too. So does my four-year-old nephew, who makes me and his mom (my sister) play it constantly. Were it any other game, I might grow bored and frustrated, but you can't help love Minecraft. Plus, saying no to a toddler is almost impossible.

I would like to point out that I feel sacriligous for using the Archer joke: I have _never_ seen an episode of Archer, but I have heard the Fort Kickass joke, and it alone makes me want to watch it. It's on my list of shows to watch on Netflix, so I might actually get around to it.

So, this is the first Minecraft related chapter. Most of the games that team RWBY (and JNPR from time to time) plays can be done in one chapter, but there are so many possible jokes to be made with Minecraft that it can't be done in one chapter. You got griefing, dying in lava after you discover a cache of Diamonds (many a world have been deleted by me because of this), and also the hilarious deaths of friends because of stupidity and or creepers. Like my good friend Tucker: he had the misfortune of falling in lava once, and every five seconds for a solid minute (no exaggeration) the game would pop up with 'Tucker was exploded by a creeper.' When daylight broke, I went to his spawn; there was a crater. I laughed.

As always, drop a suggestion if you have one, and just so you guys know my buddy came through and let me borrow Dark Souls. I not so secretly suck at it and have made very little progress, so it may be a while before the Jaune Plays: Dark Souls chapter is out. But it will happen! So will Team JNPR Plays Borderlands 2, but I don't know when. Thank you guys so much for the reviews so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy this little silly story of mine.

Till next time!


	12. Ruby Plays: Katawa Shoujo

Ruby sat gleefully at her red laptop computer, watching patiently as the installation bar filled at a brisk pace. She had been around the internet and found rather odd looking pictures of anime girls, and something about the amount of said pictures coupled with the strikingly positive comments and statements revolving around them caused her curiosity to look into them, and discovered that they were from a freeware dating sim/visual novel thing called "Katawa Shoujo."

Installation complete; time to launch the game.

"Whatcha playing there, sis?" Yang asked suddenly from behind.

"Just some visual novel thing I found. I hear it's quite good," Ruby replied.

This caught Blake's attention. "What's it called?"

"Katawa Shoujo. Have you heard of it?"

In response, Blake teared up and sniffled lightly before whispering, "Yes."

"Is it…good?"

Blake nodded silently before excusing herself and leaving the dorm. "Well, that was odd," Yang stated. "Have fun. I'm going to the gym."

"Kay. Don't break the punching bag this time," Ruby chastised.

"That was once…maybe twice," Yang replied as she grabbed her gym bag and departed the room. Incidentally, Ruby was all alone now; Weiss was in the library studying in silence.

"Okay, so start game!" Ruby declared, pressing the start button on the main menu.

* * *

"Well," Ruby said minutes later. "That's a depressing start." The opening cutscene depicts the main protagonist, Hisao, being confessed to by a pretty girl, and the shock causes him to have a heart attack; quite literally, he has a heart attack. At seventeen years of age, he has a heart condition that was only just then revealed, and it's a miracle he survived. To keep him from having another incident, as well as to keep up with his grades, he transfers to a school for disabled students some months later. The school has a twenty-four hour nursing staff to cater to any medical needs that any student may need.

"I think I get it so far. Hisao already hates the place, but he's slowly going to enjoy it more than anything and he's going to get a super awesome girlfriend, maybe have a little drama along the way. That's how these games work, right?" Ruby didn't seem to care that she was talking to herself. "So, step one: meet the cast and decide which path to take."

After a few more minutes, the other characters all introduced themselves; the legally blind (and thankfully not datable) crazy neighbor boy Kenji, the completely blind and kind hearted Lily, the frighteningly energetic track and field girl with prosthetic legs named Emi, the mute and obviously tsundere Shizune with her sign language interpreter Misha, the shy and scarred by burns (and surprisingly adorable) Hanako, and the artistic girl with no arms who paints with her feet Rin. "Yeah, this is kinda strange, but oh well!" Ruby declared.

She decided to go with the Shizune route. Based on the initial encounter, she seemed kind of like a combination of Weiss and Yang; clearly tsundere, but demanding that you pay attention and do as she says to meet her challenges; she seemed predominantly Weiss like, however.

* * *

"Phase one complete! Act 2 is starting, so let's get this done!" Ruby declared as she happily began reading the dialogue as it appeared and answering when prompted, trying her hardest to make the right decisions. "What could possibly go wrong!" It appeared that she had completely forgotten about Misha, who was seen in the Shizune cutscene as apparently being a potential issue.

* * *

"What the hell! Misha's a lesbian? Didn't see that coming. So, she tried to go out with Shizune and now she's kind of jealous of Hisao? Makes sense, but why is she seducing me? Oh well, that's a no from me." She clicked the wrong answer by mistake. "What! NONONONONONO! I don't want this! This could ruin what I've built so far for Shizune! No~~~!"

As she frantically freaked out, she soon became aware that a sex scene was starting to play on her screen; a detailed sex scene. "There's actual sex in this game?" she asked out loud.

Weiss chose that very moment to enter the room. Her eyes caught sight of Ruby's computer screen.

"Hi, Weiss," Ruby greeted casually before she realized that the sex scene was still on her screen. "Uh oh," she whispered.

"No, don't mind me. I'll just…be leaving you to do whatever it is that you're doing. Who am I to judge your activities when you're alone," Weiss stated as she left and closed the door, trying to hide a deep red blush on her face.

"Great. Now she thinks I'm a pervert." She shrugged. "Oh well, time to get back to the game."

* * *

Hours had gone by. Ruby had completed the game. All of it. The whole thing. Every path was complete, every song and picture unlocked, and ever scene accessable, and in the corner was Ruby, crying gently.

"I'm telling you," Blake said as she and the other two members entered the room. "The game isn't a porn game, Weiss. There are sex scenes, but they aren't just there for smut purposes. They actually mean something, and help develop the story. Each path is actually very touching and is…" she paused as the three noticed Ruby.

Ruby looked at her team mates. "It's a train wreck of emotions," she finished Blake's sentence for her, tears clouding her vision.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

STORY TIME:

So, this was a random idea that I had literally 30 minutes ago. I don't know if any of you have heard of/played Katawa Shoujo, but I highly recommend it. It is freeware, and it is amazing. Much like my break into the fandoms of MLP and Attack on Titan, I looked into it simply because it was everywhere I looked, and it peaked my curiosity. It was my first (and still only) dating sim/visual novel, and after each and every possible path I didn't know what to do with all my feels. I firmly believe that if you have nothing better to do, you should be able to beat a couple of paths (maybe all of them, idk) in a handful of hours. I wasted about 2 months of my life playing it, and I only took that long because I was still in college at the time.

A couple other ideas I had were to have team RWBY play Halo 2's multiplayer via LAN (because while Halo 3, Reach, and 4 took up most of my online play time, I still believe that Halo 2 had the best maps.) I'm also considering a Yang Plays, but I'm not sure what she should play. In the works (meaning words have been written for them) are Team RWBY Plays Super Smash Bros. and Team JNPR Plays Borderlands 2, with plans for Jaune Plays Dark Souls.

As always, leave suggestions if you have them, because i take them very seriously. Just be warned: if its PS3 it may not get done because I sadly do not own a PS3 (though I have plans to buy a PS4 when I start working again in the Spring.) Till next time!


	13. Team RWBY Plays: New Super Mario Bro U

Nora had barged into the room unannounced, as usual, brandishing a black polished console and a bag full of wireless controllers. "I just got a Wii U today!" she declared excitedly.

The members of team RWBY all stopped what they were doing and stared at Nora, not sure of how to respond. "Uh, that's cool," Yang replied finally.

Weiss sighed, knowing what Nora was going to do. "Nora, we're trying to study. Why don't you bother your own team?"

"Can't!" she replied, never breaking her smile.

"Why not?"

"Ren has a headache and I'm not allowed to bother him when he has a headache because he says he can't tolerate any noise and I make a lot of noise so I try to be quiet but I got this great game and I want to play it but I can't be quiet when I play games and Jaune and Pyrrha are both out training so I can't play with them either so Ren suggested that I come over here and play with you guys because you wouldn't be terribly busy and it looks he was right because you don't need to study when you can play video games!" Nora finally took in a breath to replenish her spent lungs before asking, "So, you wanna play?"

The four girls stared at the red head in amazement. "Nora," Ruby said. "Try using more sentences, taking more breaths, and slowing down when you talk."

"Why? Didn't you understand me? Want me to repeat it?"

Weiss bolted up from her chair. "For the love of God, don't repeat yourself!"

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "I'd hate to see you pass out from lack of oxygen or something."

"So," Nora continued, slightly ignoring Ruby and Weiss. "We playing or what?"

The group all sighed in unison. "Fine," Weiss relented.

"Well, the hell with tha…" Yang was cut off by Blake jabbing her fingers into the blonde's ribs. "I mean, sure!"

"That's what I thought," Blake whispered.

"I swear to God, Blake, you are going to break my ribs one of these days," Yang whispered back as she rubbed her side.

"You'll live."

"So," Ruby chimed in. "What are we playing?"

"New Super Mario Bro. U!" Nora exclaimed. "Now supports five players instead of four! You four will be the characters, while I use the game pad!"

"Well, that sounds…interesting. And frightening."

"Nah, it'll be fun!"

* * *

Moments later, the four girls were already screaming profanities at each other while Nora laughed maniacally. "God damn it, Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Whoa! Watch your language, Weiss. My sister is still an innocent, after all," Yang teased.

"She just bunced me in the head and into a bottomless pit! Also, you argument is invalid; innocents don't play pornographic games!"

"It's not porn!" Ruby and Blake exclaimed in unison. The pair shared a brief high five before Ruby continued. "It was a very emotional experience with a great story that just so happened to feature a sex scene here and there!" In her distracted state, Ruby accidentally landed on a piranha plant and died. Incidentally Ruby was playing as Luigi because Yang wanted to be Mario for whatever reason. Blake was the blue toad, and Weiss was the yellow toad.

"Though, I wouldn't mind if it was porn," Yang stated smugly.

"Not helping sis! Now pop me!" she exclaimed as her character floated along gently on the screen, waiting to be saved.

"Whoa, sis! I know we're close, but we're not _that_ close."

"God damn it, Yang!"

"I got you," Nora declared happily as she used the game pad's stylus to pop Ruby's bubble.

"Hey, there's the finish flag!" Blake declared.

"Here, let me _help_ you along." No one else saw it, but Nora's eyes flashed with a hint of maliciousness as she spoke. She began placing step block to _help_ them get to the top of the flag…only to completely wall off the flag, making it impossible to reach.

"Nora, what are you doing?"

"_Helping_!"

"Nora, stop it!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Nora, the timer's running out!" Ruby added.

"We're gonna lose!" Yang stated.

"I don't know what you're on about! I'm just doing my job!" Nora beamed with happiness and pride.

The four girls screamed and yelled and tried to take the pad away from Nora. That didn't happen. The timer ran out, and they had to start over from the check point. "In all seriousness now," Nora said. "We can beat this level!"

"We would have if you hadn't been a c…" Yang was once again interrupted by a jab to her ribs; this time it was Ruby.

"What's that about foul language and my innocence, sis?" Ruby asked.

* * *

"Finally! We made it to a castle!" Ruby declared.

"Yeah," Blake replied. "But we've each got less than five lives. Yang has been near suicidal and has one life."

"I'm also on my fourth retry!" she declared happily, making it sound like an achievement.

"We haven't left the first world! Hell, this is only a midpoint castle! The end of the world is still a ways off! How could you die that many times!"

"I'm sure Ruby running to the far right of the screen every three seconds wasn't helping," Weiss added.

"I can't help it if WeeGee's the bitches!" Ruby defiantly replied.

"That made absolutely no sense. At all. What so ever."

"I think that's from an internet video," Yang stated.

"It's a Let's Play. One of the better ones," Ruby answered.

"There are better though. Like the one I watched. That's where I learned how to play as the game pad player," Nora stated.

"Was it the one where he _helped_ by killing off the players by trapping them, shoving them into holes, and other stuff?

"Yup!"

The four stared at her. "I don't know what I expected," Blake finally broke the silence.

* * *

Thirty minutes went by before the sound of violence erupted from within the dorm of team RWBY. Jaune and Pyrrha were returning from their training when all of a sudden they saw Nora come flying out of their friend's door. "And take your damn game with you!" Yang exclaimed as she tossed the Wii U and all of its componants into Nora's lap, who caught them expertly. The door was promptly slammed quite hard.

"Uh," Jaune started, not sure of what just happened.

Nora smiled. "That went better than expected!" she exclaimed.

"W-what?"

"Wanna play?" Nora asked, brandishing the game in question.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Shout out to frik1000 for suggesting this. I think some others may have suggested it, but I didn't truly consider it until he/she requested that Nora use the game pad. Thank you. :D

I am somewhat sad at how I wrote it, though. It's been a while since I last played it, so I've had to go at it by memory alone. Still, it's a fun game, and I would honestly by a Wii U just for Mario if there was nothing else to buy, but thankfully there's also the new Super Smash that's coming out, plus the Windwaker HD remake...everyone loves Zelda in these parts, I'm sure. I digress.

So, as usual, review or PM with suggestion if you want to see something. Even if I've already written a game in a chapter, I'm not opposed to multi parters (cough, Minecraft). I apologize to anyone who's played Katawa Shoujo and has tried to forget their feels; its not an easy task, I know. But, hey, at least I didn't mention anything by Key...(*coughClannad&Clannad~AfterStorycough*)

Thank you for your supportive reviews and nitpicking at my grammar when I make a mistake. I genuinely appreciate that, because I hate making grammatical errors. Till next time!


	14. Shenanigans: Get Hoofed!

Weiss was really unsure of how the others had managed to talk her into buying a 3DS, but she now believed that it was one of the greatest decisions of her life. Something about the casual hand held device caused her to waste hours playing silly little games like Monster Hunter, Mario, and even Pokemon (which she wouldn't admit to it, but that one had completely taken over her 3DS gameplay time.)

One element that interested her the most, however, was the StreePass feature. For some off reason, she absolutely adored the PuzzleSwap mini game that required the StreetPasses from other players, and she made it her personal quest to complete as many puzzles as possible. She even went so far as to break one of Beacon's rules: no personal devices (say for Scrolls) in classrooms. Her light blue 3DS resided in her bag in sleep mode all day, and she would check her StreetPasses between every class.

The 3DS was apparently relatively popular in the academy, so it wasn't out of the question for her to meet upwards of thirty or so people every day. Naturally, among them were the members or her own team; they always StreetPassed in the morning when they woke up with freshly charged systems.

Today seemed no different. Classes had finished up, and Weiss found herself in the dorm of team RWBY, about to check her StreetPasses for the third time. "Let's see," she said aloud as she opened the system. "I got six more." She began looking over who she passed and narrated aloud who she had just gotten. "Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Red, Velvet, and…and…what the hell is _that_?"

Ruby paid her no mind as she was looking through her own system. "Uh, Weiss," she said after a minute. "Did you get this…_thing_ as well?" She showed the heiress her screen.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"What is it?"

Weiss shook her head. "I…I don't even want to say it's name out loud. I feel as though it will demoralize my intelligence if I acknowledge what it's called."

Ruby looked at her screen, then at Weiss's, and finally back at her own. "Seriously. Who names a Mii _Fart Hoofer_?"

"This is bothering me far more than it should be," Weiss stated as she put her system away.

"Guys," Yang declared as she finally returned from her class. Blake followed closely behind her. "I got this really weird Mii in my Mii Plaza today!"

"F…f…" Weiss attempted to say it, but couldn't make her mouth form the words; it was just too stupid.

"Fart Hoofer?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, that," Weiss nodded a thank you to Ruby. "You got that one?"

"Yes! And it pisses me off that I don't know who it is!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, let's not get overboard with this," Blake added. "It's probably someone being silly. It won't last long."

Four days passed, and with each day they met Fart Hoofer again and again. On the fifth day, Ruby called an emergency team meeting. "We have a mission!" she declared in a very serious, and slightly agitated tone of voice.

The other three nodded, understanding where Ruby was about to go with this. "What's our objective?" Weiss asked.

"To hunt down and destroy the one called…_Fart Hoofer_!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Don't get the joke? RT Life on youtube. Look it up! I seriously had nothing better to do. I was partway through writing Team RWBY Plays: Minecraft Pt. 2 and what not, as well as a new fic I started a couple days ago called "How to Seduce A Faunus", and then I remembered Fart Hoofer. A little off the beaten path, but it qualifies because it is video game related! Also, while I didn't specify what the other character's 3DS were, I truly beleive that Ruby would have the special Pokemon Y 3DS, Blake would have the Purple one (which I also have, WOOT WOOT!) and that Yang would have the Black one...because that's totally NOT my mind subliminally supporting the Bumblebee, no sirree!

The usual: drop a review/PM with suggestions if you have any. I have still seen plenty of PS3 requests, and I have some slightly good news: _If_ i'm still writing this when April/May rolls around, we _may _see some PS3/PS4 stuffs. See, the job I had laid me off for the winter, so when Spring rolls around they'll hire me back, and I'll have moneys! I'm going to a convention in April, so it probably won't be until May, but I am going to be buying both a PS3 (because I ALWAYS WANTED ONE) and the PS4! But no Xbox One. Sorry, but I just don't see any reason to buy one yet. Maybe when Halo 5 comes out, but God only knows when that'll be.

Till next time!


	15. Team RWBY Plays: Minecraft Pt2

By some strange miracle, the players had all managed to survive in the confines of Ruby's Fort Kickass without dying, with the sole exception of Jaune. The leader of team JNPR could be heard spouting obscenities after each repeated death he encounters. A creeper here, a spider there, and the occasional cliff all proved too cunning for the "fearless" leader. Dawn approached, and all but Ruby left the dirt fortress to seek out supplies before making the descent into the untamed holes of the earth.

"Okay, I have an idea. We'll each be a supplier for the others. If someone needs something that they don't have, someone else should help supply it," Ruby had said.

"Not a bad idea," Weiss agreed as Ruby relayed the idea to team JNPR via the in game chat box. "But why suggest the obvious?"

"Because I will probably never see the light of day again!"

Yang groaned. "Not even to help modify your precious Fort Kickass?"

"Well, I guess I can do that. See you later! I'm gonna go do some diggy diggy!" Ruby cheered as she hoisted her wooden pickaxe and began swinging furiously into the ground from within Fort Kickass.

"Just don't let an army of mobs find a way into the fort," Blake added. "Remember, we _are_ playing on hard."

"Should we remind our fellow team about some Minecraft basics?" Yang asked.

"Such as?"

"Don't dig straight down?"

BraveKnight001 Burned Alive in Lava

"Yeah, we probably should," Blake agreed. "But are we going to?"

Yang paused in thought for a moment. "Nah. I'm sure the important ones know how to play!"

"Alright, task distribution!" Weiss declared. "Let team JNPR do as they will, but we will work together. Yang, since you seem to _love_ working a slaughter house over there, you're on food gathering duty."

Yang grinned. "Here, piggy piggy," she whispered sadistically.

"Ruby, you're on mineral duty. Iron, gold, redstone, lapis, and coal are all you're domain," the Heiress continued. Ruby only nodded, already digging madly underground. "Blake, you and I will take everything else. Wood, sand, flint, seeds, etcetera; we will gather any supplies we may need from the surface, farm, and modify Fort Kickass as we see fit."

"Okay," the faunus answered. "We're going to need iron for sheers so we can harvest wool from sheep to make beds. Otherwise, the nights are going to be long."

"True," Ruby replied. "But are there enough sheep for eight beds?"

"Assuming Yang doesn't kill any of them by mistake, there should be."

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to kill sheep?" Yang asked. "I already killed two or three."

"Don't kill anymore!" the others all yelled.

From across the hall, team RWBY heard Nora yell in excitement. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she cheered. The next thing they knew, they saw Nora pass by them; she was riding a pig.

Magnetics: Nora's a lost cause. She's not helping.

Weiss sighed. "Leave her," she stated bluntly.

"Well," Yang said. "It's getting close to night again. I'm gonna come back and cook all this pork." She strolled up to Fort Kickass and found that someone had left the door open. "Guys, why is the door open?" she asked, both out loud and in the chat.

RenderedGreed: That might be Nora's fault.

"Well, looks like no harm done, I'll just close the door and…and…what the hell?"

"What is it?" Blake asked. Her only answer was Yang turning her computer's volume up, and the sound of multiple cows erupted from the speakers.

"We have cows," she stated flatly. She smiled. "I'm gonna keep one as a pet!" she declared.

"How many are there?"

"Four or five." Yang approached one that had its face in the corner. "You! I'll call you…Edgar!" Without wasting time, she carefully dug a hole beneath the cow in question to trap it. She grabbed some sand and cooked it into glass to cap it off.

By this time, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby had all returned from their tasks to find the cows. "How can you tell which one's Edgar?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you see…"

"Seriously, they all look the same," Weiss stated.

"Yeah, but I…"

"I would just kill them, but I don't want to hurt Yang's pet," Blake interrupted.

Yang's aura flared and her eyes changed colors; she was tired of being interrupted. "You don't understand! Edgar is the one in the hole!" she exclaimed.

They all approached where she was standing and saw the glass floor. Beneath it was Edgar, passing his time by being a cow. The three girls started laughing hysterically. "My sister's a lunatic!" Ruby gasped. "That was the most disturbing thing I've heard you say."

"Then why are you laughing?" Yang asked, confused.

"Because of how stupidly serious you are over a cow."

Yang was about to make another comment when Nora popped up in the chat.

AirborneUnicorn: Hey, guys! I made some friends!

"What?" Yang asked as she looked up. Nora opened the door and ran in without closing it; four creepers followed behind her.

They say that in the years to follow, the screams of terror could still be heard throughout Beacon as the creepers laid waste to Fort Kickass.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I wrote this chapter while listening to internet radio and eating multiple bowls of Frosted Flakes. Damn good cereal. Which reminds me: STORY TIME!

So, it was about 30 minutes ago as I write this (12AM Eastern Time) that I went to get me a bowl of this delicious cereal, and I smelled something fantastic: pot roast! Good old meat, potatoes, and carrots! Apparently my parents are cooking it over night to eat tomorrow. There was one _teansy_ problem that I had to try _not_ to laugh at. Apparently there was too much liquid in the roast; sometime during the cooking it exploded, and my kitchen is currently pot roast central. Had to clean the floor before I got my cereal.

Enough about kitchen disasters, though! Today, I bought my processor for a computer I'm building; I only need three more things: graphics card, cooling fan for my processor, and an operating system! Then, I can FINALLY play the computer games that has sat untouched on my desk since christmas. Among those are Sims 3 and Guild Wars 2. IDK how, but I might try a Team RWBY Plays of one of them. What do you think? That will also mean that I can play all these PC games you guys keep requesting. I'm sure if I tried I could play them now, by my laptop is 5-6 years old...and a laptop. Not exactly known for prolonged and strenuous usage. Hell, I resorted to buying Minecraft on the Xbox because my computer refuses to play it properly anymore.

Drop some suggestions if you have any! Till next time!


	16. Jaune Plays: Dark Souls

"Hey there, Jaune!" the busty, hyperactive blonde greeted energetically. "Me and Blake have a challenge for you!" The cat-girl in question simply nodded to Jaune quietly.

Jaune groaned. "If it's anything like the 90% Cocoa Challenge, then I don't want any part of it!"

"No, it's nothing like that. Nothing edible will be involved," Blake stated, trying to put Jaune at ease.

The leader of team JNPR looked upon his friends/neighbors with skepticism. "What is it, then?"

Yang smiled. "We just want you to play a quick game for us." She looked to Blake and winked. "See, the game itself isn't that hard, but me and Blake have been speed running it back and forth. We're trying to see who has the fastest time, and we thought it'd be interesting if someone else joined in."

"R-really? That's it?"

"That's it!"

"No skinny dipping in the fountain? No failed attempts to seduce random students and or Weiss? No trying to trick me and Ren to go all yaoi for you?"

"Oh, that last one _would_ be nice," Yang mumbled, which earned her an elbow from Blake. "Uh, I mean, nope! Just play a game."

Jaune thought deeply for a moment before coming to his decision. "Well, alright. Sounds easy enough. What game is it?"

Blake silently crossed her fingers behind her back, praying to the god of video games (which really deserved its own church by now) that Jaune had never heard of the game before. "It's called Dark Souls," she answered.

She and Yang, to their credit, remained perfectly composed as Jaune stared at them curiously. _He's totally on to us! _Yang thought. _He's heard about it! He's had to have heard about it!_

"Sounds cool," he said with a smile. "Hand it over."

The pair nodded, and Blake produced a copy of the game and handed it to Jaune, who waved goodbye as he disappeared into his dorm to begin his speed run of the dreaded game. When the door closed, Blake and Yang both released a breath that they were collectively holding. "Now, we wait," the faunus said.

Yang grinned widely from ear to ear. "Shouldn't take too long. He'll break in a matter of minutes." The pair very discreetly put their ears to the door, waiting for the incoming rage.

Ten minutes passed, and they heard little to nothing going on within. They knew for a fact it wasn't soundproof; Ruby throwing Counter-Strike at Jaune's face, or Jaune's angry screams during Minecraft could attest to that. So, naturally, it came off as rather odd that they didn't hear him screaming in rage yet.

"Maybe he's still confused by the game's start?" Yang asked.

"Or he's still in character creation," Blake reasoned.

"Either way, it shouldn't be much longer."

* * *

Twenty more minutes passed; from team JNPR's room could be heard the sound of nothing, and a whole lot of it from the sound of it. Rather, the lack thereof. "What the hell is he doing, staring at the main menu?" Yang asked.

"I'm starting to get frustrated myself," Blake interjected, breaking from her usual blank faced state.

"Gah, just get mad already!"

"Are…are we getting mad because Jaune isn't mad?" Blake asked.

Yang looked over at her partner. "Totally worth it! He'll be writhing in rage _any minute _now!"

* * *

Another thirty minutes passed; Blake and Yang were sitting outside of team JNPR's room, having gotten too tired to hover over the door.

"What are you two doing?" came the sweet voice of Ruby, returning from a shopping trip.

"Shh!" the pair reacted in unison. Yang leaned over to her sister and whispered, "We got Jaune to play Dark Souls. We're waiting to hear him get mad."

"You got him to play Dark Souls?"

"Yup."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yang, you do know that…"

"Ah pah pahp!" Yang interrupted, placing a finger on Ruby's lips. "Quiet; no sentences!"

Ruby rolled her eyes again for added effect as she turned and entered her shared dorm. "Whatever. Have fun being disappointed."

Three hours after Jaune had supposedly started playing the game, the door to team JNPR opened. Jaune and Pyrrha exited together as they were about to go meet up with Ren and Nora for dinner. "Oh, hey guys. I was just about to look for you. Here's your game back!" He tossed Blake the game.

Yang smirked. "Give up?" she asked.

"What? Why?"

"Wasn't it stupidly impossible?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

* * *

Blake and Yang froze in surprise. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you correctly," Yang stated. "Did you just _imply_ that the game was _easy_?"

"Yeah. Two hours and forty-eight minutes was my final time. Where do I rank?" Jaune answered calmly without missing a beat.

Blake leaned in closer to Pyrrha. "How much of this is crap, and how much did you help?" she asked.

Pyrrha smiled a knowing smile. "None, and none. Jaune did it all on his own."

"Uh, guys? Where do I rank?" Jaune repeated.

Yang blushed sheepishly. "I, uh…haven't beaten the game. I can't even get to the second boss."

"Seriously?" Jaune deadpanned.

"Seriously."

"And what about you?" he turned to Blake.

"I refuse to touch that monster," she replied. "If you'll excuse us, we'll see you at dinner." She grabbed Yang, who was still mystified, and dragged her into the room of team RWBY.

"He's lying! He has to be lying!" Yang blurted.

"There's only one way to find out, really," Blake pointed out. "Get on the Xbox and compare games with him."

"Good idea!" She booted up the system and immediately went to her friends list and began comparing games with Jaune. "No. F(bleep)ing. Way."

"Still curious how those bleeps work," Ruby, who was picking out an outfit from the closet, mumbled to herself.

Blake paid her no mind. "What is it?" She looked over Yang's shoulder, and her jaw dropped. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Told you to be prepared to be disappointed," Ruby stated. On the screen, much to Blake and Yang's surprise, was a list of every achievement in Dark Souls that had been acquired by Jaune; he perfected the game.

"I…I need to reassess my whole life," Yang said flatly

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, here it is...sort of. A bunch of people asked for it, and a few of those asked for it in _this_ particular way...which I found hilarious, so I ran with it. I hope I did well. Especially considering my reasons for doing it this way are somewhat selfish. Basically...where Yang says she's stuck is where I'M stuck. F(bleep)k my life, right? Oh well. I do have some interesting game news, though.

Yesterday, I bought two games: I bought Dead or Alive 5 because it was like $7 and I had never played it before and I was all like, "Eh, why the hell not?" I also bought Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. I actually took a little longer writing this chapter because every third line I would switch to my 3DS and play it. It's so freaking GOOD! I just now got to (Spoiler) Lorule (Spoiler), but I don't really know how far into this game that is. Still, it's gonna be fun!

Shout out to Cata2136 for making me such an amazing offer that I regrettably will have to refuse. I sincerely wish I could say yes, but I'm not the kind of person who accepts such gifts. I'm usually the one doing the giving, not the getting, and I just can't get out of that mindset. Still, you made my day with that. :D

Shout out to every Guest review ever...I really hate that I can't reply to you guys. Not to sound like a jerk, but could you guys maybe, I dunno, set up a profile? It's free, and its easier to keep track of stuff, and you might make some friends...LIKE ME!

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. Review/PM if you have a suggestion. Blah Blah Blah, Lipservice...I'm getting antsy, so I'm gonna go back to playing Zelda on my 3DS. Till next time!


End file.
